Little Red Whining Hood: A Beauty Brigade Clique Story
by Disney Princess Dani
Summary: Michelle's status has plummeted below the scale, but a good Alpha never lets that get her down. She will stand tall and she will win her place back. Meanwhile, Kali's wavering on her role as Alpha of a newly named Clique. With all the highest ranking of BOCD under her rule, it's bound to catch attention of others, that she might not want. Second story in the Beauty Brigade.
1. Back Cover

**Michelle Van Allen:** Has lost everything: her clique, her alpha status, and her friends. But, being on the outside is better than being a beta, right? Afraid to be labeled with an Omega status, she decides she will do anything to get back into her clique.

**Kali Baker:** Is suddenly overwhelmed with being an Alpha and having a boyfriend. Without someone to help her keep her priorities, she has trouble making herself a good leader.

**Keelin O'Neil:** Is thrilled to finally have a boyfriend and to have received her first lip-kiss. However, dating Arlen the Arson turns out to be a lot more than innocent Keelin can really handle. Will she break it off or will she give in to his whims?

**Madge Hotchkiss:** As a beta, Madge takes it upon herself to keep the newly renamed Angels besties. As they all have boys now, she decides to throw a mid-week sleepover, but will it bring them closer or push them apart?

**Pam Van Allen:** Can't take putting up with Mini-Mel around every curve, so she decides to take ballet back up. However, will she survive her new dance class at Body Alive Dance Studio when she shows up Alicia Rivera?

**Juli Spellton: **Finally feels like her time has come. The Brigaders are disbanded, no one seems to register that the Angels exist, and the word on everyone's tongue is Haute Topic, her clique.


	2. Miserable Michelle

**First chap****ter. The escapades of Michelle, Kali, Keelin, and the whole gang continue. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

VAN ALLEN ESTATE  
DINING ROOM  
Wednesday, September 23rd  
6:45 p.m.

Michelle sat, back straight, stirring her food while the rest of the family was talking. Her uncle Jan and her dad—Willem—were talking about going on a fishing trip... or was it a fishing trip they had already been on? She really didn't know and definitely didn't care. Her mother—Ceri—and Mini-Mel—her manipulative younger cousin—were talking about how school was going, which Michelle was pointedly ignoring because she had one piece of black-mail on Mini-Mel and didn't want to give that away until she could use it to her advantage. And then there were Grandma and Pam—her cousin that was actually her age. They were talking quietly about something Michelle couldn't quite make out. However, considering the subjects of the conversation, she was sure it wasn't anything interesting to her. No, spiraling her noodles into her mashed potatoes was much more interesting than anything her family had to say.

"Michelle," Ceri's voice broke through the din that Michelle heard. Michelle looked up at her mother, her indigo eyes finally focussing. She didn't actually speak. "Instead of turning your plate into a Van Gogh piece, how about you try eating something."

"Not hungry," Michelle said sharply. She felt her parents should be happy that she actually remained at the table for once, not that she had anything better to do. Dorothy and Alice were at the vet to be double and triple checked that they were perfectly healthy as the gazebo had been cleaned earlier that day and their new home wouldn't be finished until the next day. And she no longer had any friends she could call up.

Ceri sighed and looked at her mother-in-law. "She's been like this all week," she explained. "Even yesterday, after a full spa treatment and a new style from her favorite hairdresser."

It was true, Michelle's hair had been cut even shorter and was now even edgier than before, more layers and just longer than her chin, shorter in back. But she no longer had the three girls she needed to tell her how amazing it looked, even though she knew it looked fab. It didn't matter how many LBRs adored her; to be the most adored by LBRs with no one cool under her just made her the alpha to LBRs, which meant she was practically an LBR herself. And though Michelle's skin was glowing with perfection and smooth to the touch, she just wasn't where she needed to be. She needed to be an alpha of a real clique, not just an alpha to no one.

"Well, have you spoken to her friends?" Mini-Mel asked, as if to push Michelle's buttons.

"I'm not feeling well," the red-head said, abruptly standing and walking out of the room.

She fell down to her bed, face stern, a minute later. She grabbed her laptop, which was on the foot of her bed, and opened Facebook. As expected, there were no new posts on her wall. The cool people no longer had anything to say to her, and she never accepted Friend Requests from LBRs. At this point, she was beginning to feel that they might not even accept her if she friended them but she wasn't about to test that theory.

However, not allowing herself to fall behind what was happening, she began to Facebook Stalk all her old friends. Apparently Keelin and Random Boy were having a movie date, Madge had recently added a Carrie Underwood to her music likes, and Kali had updated her favorite books, adding titles that were on the reading list at school, and titles that Michelle had personally said were horrible. It was like Kali knew Michelle would be checking and wanted to insult the short girl. Kali had always suspected that Michelle simply disliked the books without having read them, or because the were too difficult for Michelle to grasp, but that was, in fact, not true. Michelle never disliked a book until she had read a good portion of it. Michelle was actually quite gifted in all her academic classes, and she in fact loved to read.

There was a knock at her door. Michelle frowned and ignored it for a few moments, until the knock persisted and Pam's voice sounded. "Can I come in?"

"No," Michelle said.

The door opened anyway, granted it was Ceri that had opened the door. Ceri shuffled Pam in, giving Michelle a look that said 'Be nice.'

"What is it?" Michelle asked as the door was slowly closed, but not all the way. Her mother was lurking, no doubt. Possibly Mini-Mel as well, though Michelle figured that the younger girl might be sucking up to the other adults.

"Well, I just wanted to know what you were doing tomorrow after school," Pam said slowly, her voice quiet. The two didn't talk often, but when they did, Pam showed an interest in Michelle that Michelle never returned.

"Why?" Michelle asked in a drawl. She began checking other Facebook statuses, seeing if any of the guys or B-listers had added or changed anything that she should know about. After all, she was sure her predicament was temporary and needed to stay up to date on everything. As usual, nothing important.

"Well, I'm working on a routine to try-out for Body Alive Dance Studio," Pam said. "Or well, to see which level I'm qualified for." She paused as if she expected Michelle to react, which Michelle didn't. "Your mother said I could use the dance studio at your country club to work and practice and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me tomorrow... to show me around, or see what I have so far..."

Michelle sighed heavily. The last thing she needed was to be seen hanging out with Pam, even if they were cousins. However, Keelin and Kali weren't part of the club, Madge wouldn't go alone, all the boys would have some sort of sports practice after school, and if she was out of there by five, no one would see her. It wasn't like she had anything better to do, or anything to do at all aside from hide in a book, if she could find a good one. She also decided that doing her homework while being served her favorite foods and drinks would be better than being cooped up in her bedroom.

"I guess," she said slowly.

"So, we'll meet after school?" Pam asked a little excitement in her voice.

"Twenty minutes after the bell rings at the end of the circle," Michelle said. She figured that by that time, all those who mattered would either be gone or in some sort of locker room, so she could get into the Rolls Royce at the front of the school and have Pam picked up a bit away.

"Okay then," Pam nodded. "I'll see you then," She smiled and began walking out.

"Wait," Michelle said. Pam paused by the door. "You dance?"

"Yeah," Pam said. "Ballet. I have been since I was three." Michelle vaguely recalled knowing this. Maybe she had been to a recital or something that Pam had been in. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Dress cool for once, will you?" Michelle said. "You are still, unfortunately, associated with me, being related and all."

"Um, sure," Pam said before walking out and closing the door behind her.

Michelle's Dos and Don'ts  
Do keep up good appearances.  
Don't let them see that I'm getting weak.  
Do find a way back to the top.  
Don't let them see that I'm getting weak.  
Do be nicer to Pam.  
Don't let them see that I'm getting weak.


	3. Adorbs Angels

**I know it's been a little longer than how quickly I posted the last story, but that one was totally planned and mostly done when I began posting it (the second time around). But, hope you like this. Also, it wasn't as long as I wanted it to be, so I spent time trying to extend it.**

* * *

BOCD  
FRONT LAWN  
Thursday, September 24th  
7:40 a.m.

"Are you sure that you're officially a clique still?" Bentley asked Madge and Keelin as they were sitting on a bench waiting for Kali, among others, to arrive.

"Yes we are," Keelin said matter-of-factly. "The minimum for a clique is three people." She nodded, like it made things official.

"Granted, we are lookin' fer another member at least," Madge said. Without Michelle around, Madge allowed Texan accent to be a little more pronounced because she didn't have the girl correcting her all the time.

"But, Kali wants us to be a less cliquey clique," Keelin said brightly.

"Yeah, cause that makes sense," Ryan Tarantino said coming up to the group. He held up a fist for a fist bump with Bentley, but was left hanging until Madge filled in for her twin.

"She just doesn't want them to exclusively hang with just one another," Bentley explained, turning to Ryan for a moment before turning back to the drive, waiting for Kali to arrive.

At just that moment, a red Rolls Royce pulled up to the front of the school and Michelle Van Allen crawled out, still looking fabulous, despite being completely alone.

"Does anyone else feel absolutely no nostalgia about the past when they see her walk by?" Caleb Kipp's voice questioned from behind the group. Madge smiled and spun around, practically jumping into his arms over the back of the bench, causing him to fall to the soft grass.

"Down, girl," Bentley said with a laugh. "You don't want to hurt him, do you?"

"Sorry," Madge said crawling off Caleb and helping him to stand. As it was, the two weren't anything but friends, Madge just liked to jump into his arms sometimes.

"She got a new haircut," Ryan said. The whole group turned to him, confused for a moment before they realized he was talking about Michelle, his eyes still on the redhead.

"Huh, so she did," Keelin said. She resisted the urge to say that it was absolutely gorgeous on the short girl. The three girls of the previous Beauty Brigade had come to a silent agreement that nothing nice needed to be said of Michelle anymore. It was clear, however, that the others felt nostalgia.

As Kali's bike appeared turning into the circle drive a minute later, the others all stood up. Almost immediately after ditching Michelle and the title Beauty Brigade, Kali had become Alpha. Of course, no one had told her this, but she had picked up on the fact. One of her first official actions as an Alpha was to find a new group name.

She had finally come up with Adorbs Angels. As of yet, it hadn't taken off as most still viewed them as the Beauty Brigade. However, as Kali figured, the masses needed their time. It was a big change. Soon they'd realize that Michelle had been dethroned and that people would start to realize that it was okay for them to be themselves.

"Hey guys," Kali said with a bright smile as she chained up her bike. She shifted her backpack, feeling a little pressure from the stares she was receiving. "How was everyone's nights?"

A murmurs of 'fine' and 'eh' was her reply, not just from Keelin and Madge, who she had spent time with until ten the evening before, but also from the boys. They had all been over at the Hotchkiss home and whatever Kali had decided on at any point had been the ruling.

"Well if it isn't the Boring Brigade," the voice of Juli Spellton sounded as they arrived at the front doors. Trixi Zola and Mini-Mel stood on either side of her. Clearly, they had become their own little clique of Omegas. "You know, you're no fun now that Michelle's on the outs."

"I'm sorry," Kali said, narrowing her eyes at Juli. Despite the coup of Michelle, Juli still had it out for all the previous Brigaders. "Have I done something to offend you? Personally, I thought you'd be thrilled that Michelle's no longer a leading lady."

"I got knocked down by the redhead and everyone cowers behind her," Juli said. "Yet, when you get knocked out—"

"I didn't hide in a corner for two years," Kali said. She stared Juli in the eye. "I took a day to grieve, and then stood by my morals."

"Took you some time for those to grow, though?" Mel asked.

Kali looked down and chuckled. "You think you know everything," she said. "But all stories have two sides."

"You weren't even around when it happened," Keelin said, her hands going to her narrow hips.

"Come on," Bentley stepped in, slipping his arm around Kali and steering her into the building, past Juli and company. "Let's keep moving." Kali took comfort in his touch, but still allowed herself a glance back at Juli. She just knew that Juli was never going to let the past go.

"I wish she'd just leave us alone already," Keelin said when the group finally split to go to their separate lockers. Keelin leaned against the locker next to Kali's as the new alpha exchanged some of her books.

"I don't think she ever will," Kali said. She rolled her eyes. "But, it's her fault that she took the path of the Omega. She was the one that made us choose, her or Michelle."

"Ever think we made the wrong choice?" Keelin asked after a moment of thought. "All things considered."

"At the time, no," Kali said. "What Michelle did was a crappy thing, but she never said choose me."

"Well, not against Juli she didn't," Keelin said. They began toward Keelin's locker so the Irish-American girl could exchange her books as well. "Apparently she got more catty as time went on."

"Which is why she's been eating alone for the last week and a half," Kali said. However, as she said the words, she unconsciously rubbed the silver ring she was wearing on the middle finger of her right hand. Of the three previous Brigaders, only Kali still had her ring.

They walked passed Michelle, and Kali had to give the short girl props. Despite being dethroned and essentially dumped by all her friends, she wasn't allowing it to affect her on the outside. She still dressed amazingly, looked put together, and stood tall, as if she was the ruling alpha of the seventh grade. Kali allowed her green eyes to glance at Michelle's right hand, looking for a sign that she still believed the Beauty Brigade still existed, and a small silver glint caught Kali's eye. Kali briefly wondered if she and Michelle would ever be friends again. No word was spoken between the two, and Michelle stared straight ahead as they passed, as if she hadn't even noticed the newly arisen alpha.

Just before turning into her classroom, the PC passed by Kali. Massie, of course, paid no mind to her, but Kali noticed a small smirk and a nod from Alicia, out of respect for doing something that the Spanish girl had not yet managed to do.


	4. Pam Dancing

**I've updated the BB Cliquetionary! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

BENNINGTON COUNTRY CLUB  
PRIVATE DANCE ROOM  
Thursday, September 24th  
4:56 p.m.

Eating and drinking anything besides water were prohibited in the dance studio, but that hadn't stopped Michelle from having an iced tea and some delicious pastries brought in to her. The red-head had 'graciously' agreed to help Pam by stopping and playing the music she had chosen when asked, though aside from that she paid no attention to Pam's dancing as far as Pam could tell.

Personally, Pam was fine if Michelle didn't watch. It made her a little less self-conscious, and made her dancing more graceful and fluid. As she danced, however, she knew that she'd need a new pair of slippers soon. The pair she wore were just a little too snug. They'd last for her audition, but after that, she'd have to get a new pair and break them in like crazy once actually in class.

She felt more at peace than she had since she had moved to Westchester. Dancing in her room was difficult and there were no other rooms in the house that had enough room to do more than a plié or the basic positions. In Mel's cluttered room, she couldn't even do those.

However, now she was able to really perform, dance. She had spent the first hour just going through all the different moves she knew and could do without a partner, making sure she could still perform them flawlessly. And then she got around to working on her dance.

"Could you hit play again?" Pam asked, getting herself in her starting position.

Michelle wordlessly hit play on the iPod connected by blutooth to the room's provided stereo. The chosen song, "Memory" from Pam's favorite musical, _Cats._ She had seen it once on a trip to Chicago the year before, and her eyes had just shone in admiration during the song.

Granted, the song almost reminded her of her current situation as memories of her dance classes and friends from her home in Iowa flooded her as she danced. She imagined that a few of the girls were glad she was gone as she had been a favorite of the instructors. She had actually only had friends from dance as she had been home-schooled for the past four years so she could concentrate on her dancing. It had affected her academically, though she worked hard to catch up.

Her father, however, had refused to hear of it when she could attend such a prestigious school as OCD. Her father just didn't understand how important dancing was to her, and how torturous it was for her to walk those halls on a daily basis. And then there was Mel's secret to keep. Pam had always been better at dancing than anything else, aside from possibly running. She was born with an athletic body, but she hated contact sports. Mel, who had been sick for a few years while younger, was literally the runt of the family. While Michelle was short because her mother was short, neither Jan nor Dee, Pam's parents, were particularly short, making Mel's lack of height an oddity.

"Don't you ever get bored listening to the same song over and over?" Michelle asked when Pam asked her to stop the music again.

Pam looked at Michelle for a moment. "That song is a beautiful show tunes classic."

"Yes, well, the words 'show tunes' should be a flag," Michelle said. "Don't you think you should spice up your dance with a better song?"

Pam frowned. Michelle really didn't know anything about dancing. But she did know about the other girls that attended BADS as a vast majority of them also attended BOCD. "Do you have a song in mind?" She asked out of curiosity more than anything else.

Michelle smiled. "As a matter of fact, yes," she said. She grabbed her phone, and a few moments later, another song was on the stereo. Fleetwood Mac's 'Landslide.' Personally, Pam was a little amazed that Michelle had anything on her phone older than a year old.

"It's a pretty song," Pam said. "But it's not really a song good for ballet."

"Okay," Michelle nodded. "I can see that. But how about a less mourning song, and something sharp and daring?" She fiddled with her phone and a moment later, Kelly Clarkson's 'Long Shot' was playing.

"Really?" Pam asked, her hands on her hips. However, as the song played, she could actually picture the moves she could do. It would be much faster than her current dance, faster and more complicated. She actually thought she could do it. "You know, okay."

An hour later, she was about halfway through creating her dance. She was tired and sweating, and considering how often Michelle was checking the time, she assumed that her cousin was eager to leave, so she began to pack her things. When she did, Michelle sighed in relief and stuffed all her belongings into her own bag.

Once in the car, Pam smiled at Michelle. "Thanks for coming," she said.

"You're not bad," Michelle said. She sipped on a smoothie that she had had Luis pick up for her. He had also gotten one for Pam as well, even though Pam hadn't asked for one.

"How would you know?" Pam asked. "You weren't watching."

"Sure I was," Michelle said. "I might have been doing my homework, but I wasn't completely oblivious to you. I was playing the music after all. Anyway, you seem to zone out while you dance." She took another sip from her smoothie. "Drink that. It's good for you." She indicated to Pam's untouched smoothie.

So Pam began sipping her smoothie. "If you want, you can join us for dinner," she said when she took a break.

At that, Michelle laughed. "Not likely," she said. "I may be related to you, but I plan on having a real good meal tonight and your mother is still in Iowa, so I know she's not cooking."

"Want to do this again sometime?" Pam asked. "My try-out is on Tuesday, but I want to have a flawless routine by Sunday night."

Michelle sighed and Pam just knew that she would say no. "Look, I have a social life to repair, and I'm not talking about yours. So, I really don't have time. But, break a leg, just not literally."

Pam nodded, knowing that was the end of that conversion. She stayed silent the rest of the way back to her house, having finished her smoothie by the time they arrived.

Walking in, she was surprised to find Juli and Trixi in the living room with Mel. They were doing their homework, but Pam only shared classes with Trixi, and she really wanted to shower and rest and eat before she started on her homework.

"Oh, good, you're back," Juli said when Pam greeted them briefly before she turned toward the staircase. "It just so happens that I have an open position in my clique."

Pam looked at Juli, and then at Mel. "Oh, come on, I know you're just dying to be a part of Haute Topic." Her sister smiled. "That's our name."

"I'm gonna shower," Pam said, turning to the stairs again, hoping to escape the torture of being shoved into a clique. If she wasn't dancing ballet, she didn't want to be in the limelight. She knew that was the difference between her and her sister or cousin. She was perfectly fine blending into the background. Preferred it even.

"Pam," Mel tried to argue with her. "You don't want to end up an Omega like Michelle." Pam, however, just kept climbing the steps.

"I'll talk to her," Pam heard Mel say to the others. So, she hurried before Mel could catch her and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door and locking herself in before Mel could say a word. Avoiding Juli and Trixi had been relatively easy the past two weeks since Keelin's party. Mel would not be so easy to avoid.


	5. Keelin Knows Her Football

**Here's another chapter. Once again, hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

WESTCHESTER  
KEELIN'S NEIGHBORHOOD  
Saturday, September 26th  
12:13 p.m.

Keelin held tight to the handlebars of Arlen's bike as the two zipped down the road. Westchester wasn't exactly known for its hills, and Keelin had never thought much about the slant of her street, but as the bike was accelerating at an alarming rate, the slight incline of her street suddenly became disturbingly imprinted in her mind.

She admittedly screamed as he took a turn without slowing down in the slightest. And realized that wearing a skirt when she knew she'd be riding his handlebars was not the brightest idea even if it did look amazing on her while simply standing.

"Calm down, Kee," Arlen said as he slowed the bike down a bit. He had a scrimmage match that day, and Keelin insisted in coming to show her support. Unfortunately he wasn't on the same team as Bentley and Ryan this year, so there was no chance of Kali and Madge being there, but still, Keelin knew she was supposed to be there to support him.

"I'm trying," Keelin said, but was having trouble. She wanted to control her hair as it wove wildly as they took another turn, but Keelin didn't dare loosen her grip even.

As they arrived at the field, Keelin stumbled off the bike, not so gracefully, and thanked the heavens that she had arrived in one piece. She hoped that he would be too tired after the game to ride the bike, and they could instead enjoy a peaceful walk back. After all, it wasn't that far.

"Hey, Fritz, who's the legs?" one of his teammates questioned as Arlen dropped his bike, laughing a bit at Keelin's actions.

"Not into your type," Arlen replied to his teammate. He smiled at her briefly, before taking his bag across the field to where the team was set up so he could put all his gear on.

Keeling looked around at all the parents and realized that they all had chairs, while she didn't. Last time she had been to a football game, she had been there with the Brigaders, and Madge had brought a blanket for them all to sit on, but this time she didn't have that luxury. No, the only advantage she had was that she wasn't wearing heels. She was a fan of heels, and Arlen was about the first boy near her age that she knew that she could wear heels with and not stand taller, but even she knew that wearing heels on a bike, even if on the handlebars, was not a good idea.

"Oh, are you a sister of one of the boys?" one girl asked a few minutes later, coming up beside Keelin. She was about eight and carried a small Hello Kitty chair with her.

Keelin looked down at her and smiled. She had a cute smattering of light freckles and long blond hair up in a high pony. If she played her cards right, the girl could be a pretty popular girl in a few years the way Keelin was. "No, I'm not," she said. "I'm Arlen's girlfriend."

"Oh," the girl nodded. "I'm Craig's sister." She smiled at Keelin brightly, showing off a missing tooth. "You're pretty."

Keelin smiled sweetly and blushed a little. "Thanks."

"Perri, sweetie, come here," a woman called just as the team was taking the field. The girl smiled once more at Keelin, and then ran toward her mother before setting up her miniature chair.

To Keelin, watching the game was actually kind of boring. She found herself next to a young woman about her height, also without a chair. This woman, who she soon learned was named Jessica, was explaining all the different things that happened, usually afterwards because she spent half the time cheering and yelling at the ref.

"Isn't the game just a practice game?" Keelin asked after Jessica yelled some pretty gruesome things.

"Oh, well, yes, but we still want the ref to make the correct calls," Jessica said. She nodded her head. "Number nineteen, he's making a lot of illegal hits, and if he keeps doing that in this game, he'll probably do them in the real games. We need to penalize him now to get him out of the habit so he won't continue to do so in the games that count where it could cost the team. Or, worse even, he could injure one of his teammates."

Keelin nodded and looked out at the field again. She spotted number nineteen, and immediately knew that it was Arlen that Jessica was talking about. She felt her cheeks redden again. "So," she said, trying not to bite her lip. "Who is your brother?"

Jessica smiled and laughed. "Brother? No, I'm here for my son," she said.

Keelin's blue eyes widened. "But, that's impossible. You're so young!"

Jessica shrugged. She did look to only be in her twenties. "I was a teen mother." She never did get around to saying who she was there for. "How about you?"

Keelin blushed a little more. "Arlen," she said. "Who is number nineteen."

Jessica's crystal blue eyes widened. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your boyfriend."

Keelin nodded. "It's okay," she said. She eyed Jessica from the corner of her eye. "I love your shoes, by the by." It was a topic she was more comfortable with. "Where are they from?"

Jessica looked down at the heels she wore. Granted, it wasn't the only part of Jessica's outfit that Keelin liked. She also admired Jessica's bright dress, wide waist belt and even the bracelets on her wrists.

"They're from Rag Trade," Jessica said. "I work there and have to go straight there after the game, so I need to be dressed."

Keelin smiled. Rag Trade was a fashion forward boutique that Keelin's mother frequented. The store was usually a little too adultish for Keelin to wear, but she still admired the clothes and styles.

"I'll visit you sometime," Keelin said.

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to," Jessica said. "But, if you find something you like, I can give you a discount." Keelin got the distinct impression that the discount was important for Jessica and didn't mention that she didn't need it, just thanked her.

Once the scrimmage was over, the team had to meet for a few minutes. By the time they were released, Jessica was gone. Arlen approached her and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her body right up against his. A few of his teammates whistled at them.

Keelin gasped, but managed to slide out of his grip while yet another guy suggested they get a room. "I should probably be getting home soon," she said with a smile.

"It's early," Arlen said, smiling.

"Yeah, but Madge, Kali, and I are going out for dinner and I need to get ready," Keelin said. She pointed in the direction of her house. "It's not far. I can walk."

"I'll give you a lift," Arlen said. He shouldered his bag and lifted his bike. Keelin sighed as she knew she'd be back on his handlebars again and it was going to be another scary ride.

And she was right. The slope was just little enough that it didn't keep Arlen from going fast. Keelin held on for dear life, and glanced back for a moment. At that moment, Arlen's face was a little red, probably from building up a sweat during the game, and his hair was being blown around, though not nearly as much as hers was. She understood everything that Michelle had immediately disliked about him, but Keelin found some of it a little endearing. She convinced herself it was ruggedly handsome.

When they finally got to Keelin's house, she hopped off. "I'll call you," she said with a smile.

"I'm already waiting," Arlen said, and leaned toward her. Keelin froze as she found his lips pressed gently against hers. She had barely even registered what had happened and he was riding his bike again, heading toward his house. But, she smiled anyway.


	6. Serving up a Large Heap of Ringo

**I think that this will be a chapter a lot of you will enjoy. There are only three characters (well, three human characters). Ceri, Michelle, and Ringo. **

**Anyway, happy Fourth of July to all Americans. And have a good day to all others.**

**Here's a riddle for you. Is there a Fourth of July in England?**

* * *

VAN ALLEN ESTATE  
DINING ROOM  
Sunday, September 27th  
10:03 a.m.

Michelle glared across the table at him with her sharp indigo eyes. How, she wondered, was it possible that she had managed to lose all her friends, and acquaintances, and yet still had to put up with Ringo Blake? He smiled brightly, talking quite too amicably with Ceri as they all ate their Sunday brunch of fruit, bagels, and pastries which Luis had picked up.

Usually, during the school year, Ringo and his mother often joined the Van Allens for Sunday breakfasts, and on the other weekends, dinners. As Ringo's father spent a majority of his time in Egypt, as a sort of ambassador for some trading company that had once had difficult dealings with the states, Ringo always ended up spending his summers in Egypt (which was why he always returned to Westchester with a golden tan every fall). Bella, Ringo's mother, usually came home with Ringo when the school year started, but this year, she just couldn't bear to leave her husband after such a short time of three months. Instead, Ringo was in the care of the Blake's personal gopher, Cruz. His first few weeks home, he had managed to dodge Ceri's requests for meals, much to Michelle's pleasure, but he couldn't refuse when Ceri sent Willem over to collect him for a morning brunch personally.

So Ringo was making the best of it. He talked about the Tomahawks, and how promising the team looked that year, repeatedly mentioning his continued captainship, as well as Ryan's position as goal keeper. Michelle knew that those mentions were for her, as she had noticed that even though he wasn't supposed to talk to her anymore, Ryan still spent a good deal of his time staring at her. She was no fool, she had known that he liked her for a bit now. The problem was that she really had no interest in him. Ringo also talked about classes, and how well he was doing in them.

"You know, it'd be more impressive, doing so well in your classes, if you were taking the same ones as me," Michelle finally said, the first words she said since "What is he doing here?" when he and her father walked in the door half an hour earlier.

"Michelle!" Ceri gasped.

"What?" Michelle asked. "I'm doing better and all my classes are at a higher level than his." Part of her wanted to thrust the insult deeper and mention that even Mel was in higher classes than he was, but she had to hold onto that secret still. It would do her no good now. Anyway, Ringo knew that Mel was posing as a seventh-grader, so the news wouldn't be a shock to him.

"Ah, but you don't know the hardships of working hard in classes while involved in a sport, Michelle," Ringo said, shaking his head.

"I'd be more impressed if you were in higher classes," Michelle said flatly.

A small smirk creeped onto his face. "But you are at least a little impressed," Ringo said in his charming voice.

Michelle frowned, feeling her cheeks go a little red. "Oh, shut it."

Ringo sighed, but it was in a mocking way. "Oh, Michelle, is this outburst about Kali?"

Michelle felt her face go red at that, but out of anger.

"What about Kali?" Ceri asked. Something seemed to click in Ceri's head. "In fact, why haven't Kali, Keelin, or Madge been over lately at all?"

"Michelle had a falling out with them," Ringo said. "What, two weeks ago now? At that party." He placed a hand over his heart. "Tragic, really. And all over some boy."

"Michelle?" Ceri asked, knowing that Michelle always felt like nothing without her friends. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"It was not over a boy," Michelle snapped.

"First, Bentley," Ringo said, ticking his fingers. "And then, there was Ryan. And Keelin's new friend, Arlen."

"Three boys?" Ceri asked.

"He is twisting it around," Michelle said. She was furious. "When it came to Random Boy, I was just trying to protect Keelin." She glared at Ringo. "You know as well as I do that that will end in disaster and hurt Keelin."

"Probably," Ringo said. "But it was her call to make, not yours."

"And apparently there was nothing between me and Bentley," Michelle said. "And there really isn't anything at all with Ryan. He's just an old friend."

"Oh, that'll hurt his feelings," Ringo mentioned. Michelle just frowned at him for his comments.

"But, Michelle," Ceri said. "Why didn't you say anything? I would have understood."

"I didn't say anything because it's a temporary situation," Michelle said crossing her arms over her chest. "They'll come back to me."

"You crawling to them on hands and knees doesn't count as them coming back to you, Mischief," Ringo said.

Michelle felt as if she was steaming at the ears. "Please excuse me," she seethed through gritted teeth. Without getting actual permission, she stood and left the room, running not to her room, but to the new bunny enclosure.

Once there, she sat down and both Dorothy and Alice came up to her immediately. She pet both of them, sniffling, but not yet allowing the tears spill. "You guys are the only ones on my side," she said, picking Alice up and burying her face in Alice's soft white fur for a few moments. She then repeated with Dorothy. If there was one thing, the bunnies knew that Michelle was their caretaker, and they loved her.

"That's not true, Mischief," Ringo's voice said from the door of the enclosure. Michelle turned and narrowed her eyes at him. Apparently the bunnies were suddenly aware of another presence and approached with curiosity.

"What, are you claiming that you're on my side too?" Michelle asked. It was very evident that she didn't believe it for a moment.

"Look, I may… tease you-" he said slowly.

"Try torture," Michelle said.

"But, you're still my oldest friend," Ringo said. He sat down and allowed Alice to nuzzle her white head into his palm.

"I think you need to figure out the definition of friend," Michelle said. Dorothy had returned to her.

"If you want my advice," Ringo said.

"I don't," Michelle insisted.

Surprisingly, Ringo just sat there in silence for a while. Alice, it seemed, took a strong liking to him. Michelle watched him carefully as he gently ran his hand over her little body before he began to play with her ears. She didn't even seem to mind that. Finally, Michelle sighed. "What's your advice?" She asked. After all, he was spending a lot more time with them than she was lately.

"You should try to approach them and make it up to them," Ringo said. "And, start with Kali." He stood up. "As of yesterday, I heard your name in association with Omega… whatever that means."

Michelle's indigo eyes, however, had widened. "I'm not an Omega," Michelle said. "Not even close." After all, pretty girls couldn't be Omegas.

"What is an Omega even?" Ringo asked.

Michelle narrowed her eyes at him. "It's the opposite of an Alpha," she said. "And I am not one.

"No," he said. "You're certainly not." He pointed a finger at Alice. "Stay, little bunny." And then he turned to the door of the enclosure. With that, he left. Michelle watched him through the windows as he walked away. It was true, there had been a time that she had considered him a friend, but that had been long ago. She wondered why he would still call her that, after at least two years of endless torture.

Michelle's Dos and Don'ts  
Do find a way back into the good graces of the Brigaders.  
Don't crawl back to them begging.  
Do listen to Ringo once in a while. He might have good advice.  
Don't listen to him too often.  
Do remember that Alphas are forever.  
Don't become an Omega.


	7. The Boys Plan

**I know that I've been posting faster than this recently, but I just have been busy (okay, actually I was on vacation!) **

* * *

BOCD  
SOCCER FIELD  
Sunday, September 27th  
1:26 p.m.

"Is Verne legally allowed to hold practices on Sundays?" Ryan asked as the boys were lacing up their cleats.

"I don't see why not?" Caleb said. He took a swig of his red Gatorade. "Anyway, as quite a few of you have football on Saturdays, at least it doesn't interfere with your games."

"True," Ryan and Bentley said in unison. They then chuckled and fist-bumped.

Bentley then frowned, noticing that Ringo wasn't around. He still wasn't comfortable with his girlfriend hiding out at Ringo's house, but as she hadn't missed a day of school, her father had stopped looking for her and her grandparents seemed okay with the situation until they could win custody, there was nothing he could do. It wasn't that he didn't trust them, because he did... Well, he trusted Kali. Ringo was sometimes debatable.

"Sorry I'm late," Ringo said, walking up to the field, already in his cleats. "I was abducted this morning for brunch at the Van Allen's house."

Bentley noticed Ryan perk up at the name but Bentley had other concerns. "Did they see Kali?" Bentley asked.

"No, they are still blissfully unaware of where she is," Ringo said. "Anyway, I was picked up by Willem, and I don't think he realizes that Kali hasn't been to her own home for over two weeks." He put his bag down and pulled out his water bottle. "He ended up not staying for brunch to it was just Michelle, Ceri, and me."

"Why did you have brunch with Michelle?" Caleb asked.

"Because Ceri missed me that much," Ringo said. Considering the confused looks from Bentley and Caleb, he continued on. "Ceri is Michelle's mom. I used to called her 'Aunt Ceri' until I was about ten."

"Their families are really close," Ryan said to the two. Bentley realized that Ryan was wishing that he'd have a reason to see Michelle that wouldn't upset the current Adorbs Angels the way Ringo did. After all, it was one thing to ignore Michelle, but to ignore her mother was a totally different thing. There had been more than one mention of missing Mrs. Van Allen among the Angels.

Before they could get any more talking in, the whistle blew and they all had to stand up and make their way to where Verne stood.

A few hours later, Ryan, Bentley, Caleb and Ringo were all getting a ride to Ringo's house in the Blake family car with Cruz at the helm. Bentley wanted to check on Kali, again, and Ringo and Ryan were scheming on how Ryan could get to spend some time with Michelle that wouldn't upset Kali and the girls.

"Hey, Ceri," Ringo said into the phone after having dialed her number. They were nearing Ringo's house. "It was great seeing you this morning." He stopped for a moment, and the three other boys quieted down hoping to hear but got nothing. "Well, Cruz is out, and I don't know how to cook." Another pause. "You are the one that said I needed to eat less pizza." He paused again. "Uh… sure…" He hung up the phone. "We may have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Well, I wasn't invited over," Ringo said. He took a moment to breathe in. "Ceri is sending Michelle over."

"Here?" Bentley asked, his eyes going wide. Ringo nodded. "But Kali is here. If Michelle comes here and finds out that Kali is here."

"Hey, it's a big house," Caleb said indicating to the mansion they had just arrived at. "There is no reason that she has to run into Bentley, Kali, or me."

Bentley nodded. Caleb was right, and thinking logical. "Right, we'll go disappear," Bentley said.

"Oh, Cruz," Ringo said, leaning forward toward his momentary care-taker. "You'll need to disappear as well. If Mischief sees you, or your car, she'll have Luis turn around."

"And?" Cruz asked, looking at the boys in the mirror. "Why exactly are you setting up a date for your friends to spy on?"

Ringo's cheeks reddened a bit. "It's not a date," he said. "Anyway, it's for Ryan."

Cruz pulled up to the front on the house and stopped. The four boys crawled out, and Bentley sighed. It was possible that, maybe, it might work. Of course, it would work best if Kali didn't know that Michelle was going to be coming over even, but he knew they'd have to tell her.

"Come on," Ryan said, and Bentley could see that he wanted to get inside and get ready for Michelle's arrival.

"Hey, you!" Kali called out when the boys walked in and she spotted Bentley. She ran up to him and draped her wrists over his shoulders, and smiled at him. Bentley couldn't help but smile back at her. He really, truly, liked her. He reached up and fingered her strawberry blonde hair and stared into her grey-green eyes.

"Not to interrupt the love fest," Ringo said, "but you might want to…" he nodded his head toward the grand staircase.

"Okay, I know you're actually socially impaired, despite the odd popularity you've come to claim," Kali said releasing Bentley and turning to Ringo, "but are you actually suggesting that Bentley and I get a room?"

"Don't forget to bring Caleb," Ringo said with a cheeky smirk.

"Ex-scuse me!" Kali gasped.

"We're kind of expecting someone that we don't think you want to see," Ryan said. Bentley sighed as he saw Kali turn to Ryan, and then turn to him.

"What does he mean by that?" she asked. "Wait… who does he mean by that?"

"Ceri kind of is sending Michelle over," Ringo said. He shrugged. "The original plan was that Willem would come pick Ryan and me up, but apparently she has other dinner plans, so she's sending food to us." He smiled again. "Sorry."

"Seriously?" Kali asked. She let out a laugh. "You know she'll probably just send Luis over to drop off some Chinese."

"Mischief would, yes," Ringo said. "Unless Ceri told Luis otherwise. Anyway, I think that Michelle's so desperate for attention not from someone with the last name Van Allen that she'll revel in the idea of talking with Ryan."

"That's if the idea of you doesn't send her running," Kali said. She opened her mouth to speak again, but then stopped, her eyes turning to Ryan. "And why do you want to talk to her?"

Ryan's cheeks had gone pink and he sort of shrugged. "I just, I've known her for a while and want to make sure she's doing okay."

"I'm sure she's doing fine," Kali said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, Kali, it's not like you're _my_ Alpha," Ryan said, despite the fact that, up to that point, he had basically done everything she had asked of him since she dethroned Michelle. "I'm not one of your 'Adorbs Angels.'"

"I see a car approaching," Caleb said, standing near the window.

"So, skadoodle," Ringo said, waving Kali off.

Bentley led Kali up the stairs and to the guest room where she had been staying, Caleb trailing them. From her pace and the look on her face, it was evident that she was shocked by Ryan's statement, though Bentley knew that Ryan had been right. Kali was the Alpha of Keelin and Madge and no one else. They had mostly just followed her because her ideas were rather good usually.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review!  
**


	8. The Dinner

**I know, it's been ten days, again. I haven't gotten around to writing much of the next chapter so I wanted to hold off until I had more written. Oh, well, enjoy. And don't forget to review!  
**

* * *

BLAKE ESTATE  
FRONT ENTRANCE  
Sunday, September 27  
5:05 p.m.

Pam did not want to eat dinner at the Blake house, knowing that it would be hard for her to even bring a fork to her mouth with Ringo Blake watching her eat, but Michelle refused to go alone. As well, they had a nice assortment of Japanese cuisine and Pam was very interested in trying the noodles, as she had heard from Ceri that it was very good.

"You _do_ know how to use chopsticks, right?" Michelle asked. "Because that's what you use to eat Japanese food."

"I can't use a fork?" Pam asked. "It's not like we're in a restaurant or at school. It'll just be you, Ringo, and me."

"Chopsticks," Michelle said, and handed Pam the large bag with most of the packaged food. Michelle herself only carried a small tray with an assortment of different sushi and a neatly divided California roll, her favorite though she always ordered other rolls to impress others.

She rang the doorbell, as Luis had driven off as soon as Pam was out of the Rolls Royce. She knew she'd be there for probably two hours, depending on Ceri's instructions to Luis. As it was, the Van Allens didn't live too horribly far away, and if Ringo got really annoying, she could always walk home.

Pam, of course, was impressed that the Blake's had an even larger estate than Michelle's family, though it was still smaller than Juli's expansive estate. The building looked to be three floors, at least, and either side of the front door was double the house she lived in with her family and grandmother.

"He lives here alone?" Pam asked as they waited.

"Of course not," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "His mother lives here, as does Cruz... you haven't met Cruz."

"Who is Cruz?" Pam asked.

"The Blake's personal gopher," Michelle said. "A Blake says 'fetch,' and Cruz does, no questions asked."

"Oh, and where is he?"

"If I knew, we wouldn't be doing this," Michelle said, giving Pam a glare as the door opened. "Finally... Ryan?"

"Hey, you got here pretty quickly," Ryan said with a bright smile. Hid dreamy blue eyes shifted briefly to Pam. "And you brought your cousin."

Pam felt her cheeks going red. "Weill, I certainly wasn't coming here alone," Michelle said. "Granted, if I had known you'd be here..."

Of course, Michelle couldn't admit that the two had been planning on finalizing Pam's audition routine for BADS, because pigs would fly before Michelle would admit that she would willing spend time with Pam. Pam just nodded and hung back as Michelle walked inside. Ryan turned to follow, but then looked at Pam. "Coming?" he asked. Pam nodded and walked in.

"Mischief, I've missed you," Ringo said, his arms open as if for a hug.

"And, where is Cruz again?" Michelle asked dodging his hug.

"Dunno," Ringo said with a shrug. "Not here. So, what did you bring for dinner?"

"Japanese," Michelle said. "Pam's carrying it." She flung her hand back to indicate her cousin.

Pam felt Ringo's eyes turn to her, and she was certain she would melt if he stared at her the way Ryan was. Instead, she clutched the bag a little tighter in her hands, as if it would help support her. It didn't.

"Well, let's not all just stand around," Michelle said. "I'd like to eat before school tomorrow." She then began further into the house. "Your den is clear, right? Maybe I can drown out your drivel with some television."

Ringo looked at Ryan, and then shrugged. He gestured the way Michelle had gone to Pam. "I'd say ladies first, but Michelle already went."

"I heard that, Blake," Michelle called out.

Upon arriving at the den, which was decorated with expensive artwork, a large glass coffee table, and an extensive entertainment system, Michelle had already seated herself on a small mat around the table, remote control in hand. The television was on, and some old movie was playing. Pam placed the bag of food down and sat down, a bit down from Michelle so that the boys could sit on either side of her.

"Is there any reason that this was on Turner Classic Movies?" Michelle asked, looking at Ringo as he walked in.

Ringo stared at Michelle for a moment, then shrugged. "You know, I'm not sure," he said. "Someone must have left it on that channel recently."

"Who watches this channel that comes here, even?" Michelle asked. "You certainly don't. Cruz watches all the Spanish channels."

"Is it important?" Pam asked, knowing Michelle was questioning Ringo for the sake of questioning him, looking for any flaw she could. It was easy for Michelle to find Pam's flaws, they were numerous and open. But people like Ringo didn't wear their flaws on their sleeves.

"How about we just sit down and find a movie on Netflix," Ryan said, easing the remote from Michelle's hand. Michelle huffed and then motioned for Pam to pass out the food. Luckily, because Pam hadn't been sure what she wanted, extra dishes had been ordered so she could taste test. Ringo took over the serving upon seeing that Pam didn't know what to serve, and made up dishes for all but Michelle, who had her sushi.

They ended up putting a comedy on that Pam had no interest in watching. It was apparent that it was only there for background noise as Michelle, Ryan, and Ringo were talking throughout. Pam tried to listen in, but a few names they were talking about didn't make sense to her. She didn't know who Ho-Ho or Aiden were. Mr. Riley wasn't a teacher she recognized.

"You know, I'm thirsty," Ringo finally said after a while. He stood up. "Anyone else up for something to drink."

"Anything you have is good for me," Ryan said.

"I don't trust you," Michelle said, standing as well.

"Pam?" Ringo asked, looking at the ballerina.

"Water is good," she said.

With that, Ringo and Michelle walked toward what Pam assumed to be the kitchen.

"You've been awful quiet," Ryan said, turning his dreamy blue eyes to her.

"Um, well," Pam said in a quiet voice, "I don't know who you're talking about."

Ryan blinked, and then nodded. "Sorry," he said with a smile. It was a gorgeous and genuine smile. "I tend to forget that you're new to the area. You know how it is." He glanced at her plate. "You've hardly eaten anything. Do you not like it?"

"No, it's really good," Pam said. "But, I'm having trouble using the chopsticks."

"Why not use a fork?" Ryan asked.

"Michelle forbid it," Pam replied. She could feel her cheeks going red.

Ryan nodded. "I can see where that can be a problem. Here, let me help you." He reached for her hand. "You hold that one right here." He adjusted one stick. "And that one doesn't move. And this one, like that. You bring that one to the other. It's easier when only one moves."

Pam was only half hearing what he was saying, because she was focused on the fact that he was holding her hand, if only for educational purposes. She noted his hands were a little rough, but she suspected it was from the sports he played. As well, they were warm and he was very gentle. And with him so close, she could smell him, and she liked that he smelled of grass rather than some musky cologne.

"Think you got it?" Ryan asked.

She looked down at her hand again, and moved the chopsticks, bringing them together. She then went and used them to pick up a vegetable, easily getting it and some rice up.

"Good job," Ryan said.

"Thanks," Pam said, smiling at him. And, at that moment, she felt her heart skip a beat.

"What have you two been talking about?" Ringo's voice broke through her ear, reminding her exactly where she was and what was happening. He set a bottle of water down in front of her, carrying a Coke himself. Pam also noted that Michelle and Ryan both had Sprite Zero.

It was about an hour later that Pam got up to go to the bathroom. She wandered around for a bit, getting a bit lost and not finding one. She finally went up the flight of stairs, figuring there had to be one on the second floor by the bedrooms. She opened a few doors, only finding bedrooms. She noticed one of the doors was ajar, and figured it was probably the bathroom. However, when she pushed the door open, she found another bedroom, but this one was occupied by Kali, Bentley, and Caleb, apparently working on homework. She gasped, bringing their attention to her.

"What are you doing here?" Kali asked, her voice pitched high.


	9. Kali in the Blake Den

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

BLAKE ESTATE  
GUEST ROOM  
Sunday, September 27  
6:58 p.m.

"What are you doing here?" Kali gasped, noticing that Pam was in the doorway. This was bad. Very bad. Only the four boys and Cruz knew where she was staying, not even Keelin and Madge knew where she was. It was the only way she could keep it from her father until her grandparents could win custody.

Pam stood in the doorway staring at Kali, unable to speak. She just turned, but hadn't gotten more than a few feet before Kali had dashed in front of her. "Stop," she said, keeping her voice down. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm just..." Pam stammered, unable to look Kali in the eye.

"Calm down," Caleb said, placing a hand on Pam's shoulder. "Calm down."

Pam looked at Caleb and nodded. "Calm..." she mumbled quietly.

"Now, I repeat, what are you doing here?" Kali asked. She had to know. It was too risky to let Pam go without making sure that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"I... I came with Michelle," she mumbled in her soft voice. "Ringo... needed food and..."

Kali sighed. "So she's still here?" She groaned a bit, then looked back at Pam. "Okay, listen to me. Michelle cannot know I'm here, okay?" Pam nodded. "No one can know I'm here. Do you understand?" Pam nodded again. "Don't just nod, Pam."

"I understand," she said. "No one can know you're here. I promise I won't tell." She avoided looking Kali in the eye, and it set Kali's nerves off a bit.

"Kali, you're scaring here," Bentley said. Kali looked at him and took a step back. She watched as Bentley looked at the girl. "Pam, we really need you to keep this a secret, okay?"

"I understand," she said. "I won't tell anyone. Not Michelle, not Mel, not even my parents. If people ask me-"

"They won't ask you," Kali said. She shook her head. "You're not associated with me. So it's up to you to not mention it. Don't even mention me."

Pam shook her head. "I won't," she said, trembling a little bit.

Kali looked at Bentley. She wasn't sure that she trusted Pam.

"Are you up here?" Ringo's voice called as his footsteps grew closer.

Kali noticed that Pam's eyes were going wide, as if wondering what she should do.

"It's okay," Bentley said to Pam. "This _is_ Ringo's house. He knows that Kali is here."

"What if...?" Pam started but her voice faded.

Kali sighed, realizing that Pam had no absolutely no self-esteem, strange considering the confidence both her sister Mel and cousin Michelle carried.

"Ah, I see you've found the house guests," Ringo said with ease as he appeared in the doorway behind Pam. He nodded toward the stairs. Ryan's occupying Michelle right now, so I thought I'd figure out where this one went. He patted Pam on the head, making the girl's cheeks turn an excellent shade of red.

"She's still here?" Kali asked. She rolled her eyes. "Can you get her to leave already?"

"I doubt she'll leave so long as Ryan's here," Ringo said. "After all, it's the first civil company she's had in a while." Pam frowned a bit and turned to look at Ringo. "Excluding family, of course."

"Anything you can do?" Kali asked.

Pam took a deep breath and then headed down the stairs. "What's she doing?" Bentley asked. Kali was itching to follow, and she could tell that Bentley and Caleb were the same way. However, within a few moments, they heard Michelle's voice. "What do you mean we have to go? How are we going to get anywhere?"

"I guess that's Pam to the rescue," Caleb said with an amused chuckle. "But, seriously, how are they going to get anywhere?"

"Oh, like Luis is more than two minutes away," Ringo said with a chuckle. He then turned and went to bid adieu to his guests.

Kali sighed took a seat on her bed, leaning back. "I guess that takes care of that problem," she said. She glanced out the window as the Van Allen's car pulled into the drive. Within a few seconds, Michelle was climbing in with Pam following a bit timidly. "That girl really has no confidence." Once the car was gone, Kali, Bentley, and Caleb all went down the stairs.

"They're gone," Ryan said, clearly a little annoyed. "Are you happy?"

"Mildly pleased," Kali said. "I really don't see why you'd even want her around?"

"You seem to forget that you were her best friend for several years," Ryan said. He looked at Bentley and Caleb. "My Mom's assistant will be here in a few minutes, if either of you would like a ride home."

"Yeah, thanks, I'll take one," Caleb said.

"Me too," Bentley said. He grasped Kali's hand for a moment and she reveled in the warmth.

Her phone beeped a second later. "Your sister is wondering where you are," she said to Bentley when she checked it. "Should I tell her you'll be home in a few?"

Bentley nodded. "Yeah," he said. He kissed her on the cheek when Ryan's ride appeared, and then left the house, leaving Kali alone with Ringo once again.

"You know, Michelle was suspicious that TCM was on the television when she turned it on," Ringo said, following her up the stairs.

"You know, you don't have to invite Michelle over, or cook up schemes just because Ryan has a crush on her," Kali said. "That's not my problem."

Ringo stopped. "Might I remind you that you are a guest in this house?" he asked. "That I can kick you out, or even tell your father where you are."

Kali turned on him. "You wouldn't," she said.

"Why not?" Ringo asked. "You're trying to dictate not only who I can invite over, but now who can be my friend."

Kali rolled her eyes. "You and Michelle are not friends," she said. "She thinks of you as scum of the earth."

"At least she's been up front about it," Ringo said. "Here I've allowed you to stay here, and right now, as far as I can tell, you feel the same way as she does."

"So are you kicking me out?" Kali asked, her breath constricting a little.

Ringo looked at Kali, and then shook his head. "As much of an OCDiva as you're being, Bentley likes you. So you have him to thank for my hospitality."

Kali eyed Ringo for a moment. She wondered if she dared push it. Instead, she forced a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Ringo, for letting me stay."

Ringo smiled. "You're welcome. Just to let you know, I will be getting picked up weekly for Sunday meals with the Van Allens until my mother returns."


	10. Arlen and Friends

**One last post for August! Read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

BOCD  
FRONT LAWN  
Monday, September 28  
3:45 p.m.

Keelin was glad to have Kali wait with her for Arlen to pick her up. He was taking her to a strip mall with a coffee house that afternoon before he had to go to his football practice. However, he was already five minutes late.

"Are you sure he said he was coming at three forty?" Kali asked, sitting on the bench beside Keelin. She had an open book in her lap, doing the reading for her literature class. Keelin always found it impressive that Michelle and Kali could sit long enough to read the books that they were given in their classes. Keelin wasn't remedial, exactly. She straddled the line between remedial and the regular classes for most subjects. Every time she was placed in remedial, she placed much higher than the rest of the class, but when bumped up to regular classes, her grades plummeted. She excelled in the arts, especially music and fashion design.

"I am positive," Keelin said. She pulled out her phone and showed the text she had received the night before.

"And you're positive for today?" Kali asked.

"Yes," Keelin said. "He wasn't free again until next Monday." She sighed.

"What, exactly, does he have to do that keeps him so busy?" Kali asked, finally looking up from her book.

"Football, and he works, doing yard work and odds and ends for people," Keelin said.

Kali looked at Keelin for a moment. "You know, he looks like he's a drug dealer. And considering his 'odds and ends' work, I wouldn't be surprised if he either is one or turns into one."

Keelin frowned deeply. "Now you're sounding like Michelle," she said.

"I'm not forbidding you from dating him," Kali said. "Just, be careful around him, okay Kee. I don't want you hurt."

"Oh, he's here," Keelin said, smiling and standing. However, her smile wavered and then disappeared when she got a better look at him. He had a black eye. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, this?" Arlen questioned, motioning to his face. "Just walked into a door yesterday."

"A door gave you a black eye?" Kali asked, skeptical.

"It happens," Arlen said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"I wasn't aware that you were quite so unaware of your surroundings," Kali said. She gave him a fake smile, one that Keelin recognized because of how often Michelle wore it. "Are you sur you should be riding a bike at all?"

"And now you're starting to sound like Pam's cousin," Arlen said.

Kali sighed in frustration. "Does everyone think I'm turning into Michelle?" She questioned.

Keelin shrugged. "Maybe it's the Alpha thing," she said. "You just need to be more Kali and less Alpha."

Arlen balanced his bike. "Shall we go, milady?" he questioned, smiling at Keelin.

Keelin nodded and climbed onto his his handlebars. She was swinging my Madge's house after her date, where she'd be meeting with Kali again, so she left her bag with her new Alpha.

Keelin managed not to scream as Arlen raced around corners this time, even though she wanted to. He wasn't going any slower, but she was slowly beginning to trust his judgment. "We have to make one stop before we get to the coffee place."

The tall girl looked at Arlen. "Where at?" she asked. However, it became apparent when he stopped at a park a few blocks later. There were a few guys standing around, along with a few girls. From the looks, all were older and all went to public school. Arlen helped her off the bike. "These are a few of my friends," Arlen said. "I just owe one of them a little money, so I'm paying him back as long as I've got a little cash."

Keelin nodded. "I'll just stay here, okay?"

Arlen looked at her, and then nodded. But she could still hear a few of the things the others were saying.

"Look at those legs."

"I bet that's a Gucci shirt or something."

"Looks young, but I bet she's fun."

"She's got to be if she's with The Arson."

"I wonder how flexible she is."

"And wondering is all you will be doing," Arlen said, finally reaching the guys. He looked back her and smiled, before turning back to his friends. His words quieted down as he kept talking to the guys, but the girls began to approach.

"Nice booties," one girl said.

Keelin looked down at her black glitter and suede Kate Spade boots. "Thanks," she said slowly. She looked at the girl, moderately pretty, but with no fashion sense whatsoever. At least people like Juli and Trixi had a unique style aside from whatever was on the sale rack at the local Target.

"How much do those go for?" the girl asked.

Keelin shrugged. "My mother got them for me," she said. "She thought it would go well with skinny jeans and my sweater."

"So, you got a pair of shoes specifically for that one shirt?" another girl asked.

"Well, I have other shirts to wear with them, too," she said. She tugged the side that was hanging off her shoulder. It wasn't exactly sweater weather, but one had to make exceptions for fashion. However, by the time the sun fell, it would be just comfortable.

"So, how much are you costing him?" the girl asked.

"Excuse me?" Keelin questioned.

"I mean, we all know that Arlen the Arson couldn't get an OCDiva to actually date him unless he was paying her," the girl said.

"Granted, I've seen prettier ones," another said.

"Girls," Arlen said, and was suddenly right behind them. "Leave Keelin alone."

"We were just suggesting she come to our party Friday night," a third girl said. "After all, you can't come alone."

Arlen looked at her. "I'll think about it," he said.

"Oh, do bring her," a guy said. He looked Arlen in the eye and then smiled at Keelin. "I'm sure we'll all have more fun if she's there."

With that said, Arlen was back on the bike and Keelin got on the handlebars again. He seemed a little distracted as they had their coffee and Keelin didn't know what to say to prompt him to speak. Finally, she asked, "What did they mean by Arlen the Arson?"

Arlen looked at her. "Oh, it's just a nickname they came up with for me a little while back," Arlen said. "You should ignore it."

"You're not actually committing Arson, are you?" Keelin asked.

"Setting fire to buildings? No," Arlen said. "I'm not too keen on being arrested."

Keelin nodded. After finishing their drinks, Arlen took her hand and led her to a small crook between two shops and led her back until her back was against the wall, before bending forward and kissing her. Keelin smiled slightly, until she felt his hands, which had been on either side of her, on her hips, slipping up, and under her sweater. She turned her head away from him, and rather than stopping, he began kissing down her jaw line to her neck.

"Arlen, stop," she said afraid he might make a hickey.

Arlen looked at her, a smile still on his lips, his hands under her shirt with his fingers a few ribs up. Too close to Keelin's bra for her comfort.

"Sorry," he said, pulling his hands down again, at an aggressively slow pace. "I guess I got carried away. It's just hard not to with you, you're so damn beautiful."

Keelin felt her cheeks go red. "You think I'm _beautiful_?"

Arlen chuckled and leaned close to her again. "Don't you?" he asked right in her ear, before kissing her neck again, and then her exposed shoulder.

By the time she got to Madge's house later that night, her sweater had been repositioned to expose her other shoulder, as the first shoulder was now littered with tiny hickeys that she was not too eager to let her friends know about.


	11. Pam's Short Shot

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this posted. Unlike my usual reasoning, I had this completed and kind of just got caught up doing other things. Granted, I know how this story will end, so here's to hoping I get it done soon.**

**Also, a few updates in The Cliquetionary: Brigader Style. **

* * *

BODY ALIVE DANCE STUDIO (BADS)  
DANCE STUDIO #3  
Tuesday, September 29th  
4:30 p.m.

Pam wasn't sure why her sister and the rest of Haute Topic insisted on seeing her try-out. It would just make her a little more nervous. However, walking into the studio with the other girls, dressed for dancing, wearing dance shoes again, she finally found a place that almost felt like home for her.

She recognized a few girls from BOCD. Several girls that she didn't recognize were blondes, huddled together, all wearing leg warmers on their arms with little charms. The charms seemed to Pam as if they would be distracting.

One girl she recognized as being the girl that did the daily announcements for the school. She was apparently very popular in the eighth grade, and even Pam knew her name was Alicia. Considering her build, Pam was a little surprised that she was a dancer, and even in the class she was auditioning for.

"State your name, and the song you will be auditioning with," the woman in charge of the class said. She had introduced herself as Madame Prokofiev, but Pam had already heard a few other girls call her Madame P.

"My name is Pam Van Allen," Pam said. Her eyes glanced over the Haute Topic girls and she felt a little nervous. But then turning back to the girls in the dance class, all dressed to be dancing, she calmed down. "And I'll be dancing to Kelly Clarkson's 'Long Shot,' today."

Madame P nodded, jotting down a few notes. Pam got into position and then Madame P pressed the play button on the iPod connected to the speakers. When the music started, Pam felt energized and began her dancing, imagining, as she usually did, that it was just her alone. She only ever imagined another person if she had to make physical contact with that person, and there had only been one performance in which that had been the case. He had been cute, a few years older, but his boyfriend also happened to be cute so Pam hadn't had a problem dancing with him.

When she hit her final cue, she smiled, knowing that she had performed it exactly how she had planned it. She just hoped it had been good enough to make the class. She looked at the other dancers and several of them were clapping, including the blonde girls, which she took as a good sign. She'd hear in a few days if she was good enough.

"Miss Van Allen," Madame P said. "I do hope that you have nothing else planned tonight, because we will have to get you fitted and caught up for our performance in two weeks. That is, if you'd like to be a part of our next performance."

Pam smiled. "I made the class?" she questioned.

"You could be in the next level up after our coming up performance, if you'd like," she said. "It's mostly for upper level high school girls, but you seem to be at that level already."

Pam beamed. "Can I think about that and talk with my parents?"

"Of course," Madame P said.

"Let's not be so hasty," Alicia said. She stepped forward and narrowed her eyes at Pam. "One dance that she probably worked on for weeks."

Pam sucked a breath, but her sister spoke before she could. "Afraid she's better than you?" Mel asked. Juli snickered a little bit.

Alicia sneered. "Stupid little LISPs," she said before turning to the instructor. "We need to see if she can actually learn our dance first before we fit her for the uniform."

"Then maybe you should start teaching now," Juli said. "We've got time to stay a little late for the fitting."

Alicia glared down at the three viewers. "Okay, you were allowed to see her audition, but the practice is private, so leave."

The three all stood. "GL, sis," Mel said, patting Pam on the back as she walked past. Pam wished they could stay because she didn't want to be alone in the practice with Alicia.

To Pam's extreme satisfaction, she picked up the dance flawlessly. By the time the lesson let out, the blonde girls with charmed arm-warmers were stepping up to her side. They were apparently a part of yet another clique, the DSL-Daters, and Pam couldn't find the voice to ask why they were called that.

"We will get you your own armlets for the next practice," one, Becca she believed, said. "I'm thinking green."

"Uh, thanks," Pam said. She had to wait around while she was measured for outfits.

"You really are flat, aren't you?" Juli said, walking back in.

"Comes with ten years of dancing," Pam said quietly. "I was tutored in Iowa so I could dance more."

"So that's why you're so good," Trixi said. Pam didn't comment on how Trixi's ensemble for the day resembled a tutu, just more brightly colored.

* * *

The next morning, Pam felt great. Sure, she had been commandeered by Haute Topic all evening after her dance class, but she had easily made the level she tried out for and even had a performance coming up. She debated inviting Michelle, wondering if her cousin would show any interest. She did, after all, owe it to her song choice for making it. Pam still wondered if she would have made it with her other choice.

"What are you smiling about?" Michelle asked when Pam and Mel climbed into the car.

"I made the dance level," Pam said.

"Oh, good for you," Michelle said.

"Not that you care, ob," Mel said, "but Pam was probably the best in the class. The DSL-Daters were raving about her after class let out."

Pam noticed as Michelle lifted an eyebrow. She turned to her cousins. "Is that so? You're in _that_ class."

Pam simply nodded.

"Isn't Alicia in that class as well?" Michelle asked.

"Uh, yeah," Pam said with hesitation. She swallowed. "I have a performance coming up. Would you like me to get you a ticket?"

Michelle folded her hands in her lap. "Yes, that would be fantastic. Is it assigned seating?"

"I don't know yet," Pam said.

"Well, if it is, make sure my seat isn't near your sister or parents," she said. She turned forward. "And, could you get me two tickets? I might be taking a date."

"A date?" Mel asked. "Who would date you?"

Michelle didn't bother to turn to Mini-Mel. "Why, Ryan, of course," she said. Pam felt a little pit in her stomach thinking that Michelle and Ryan might actually become a couple. Of course, she knew that Ryan liked Michelle, but she was pretty sure the feeling was not mutual.

She had only walked about twenty feet after being dropped off when someone bumped her hard from behind and she dropped all her books. "Oops, sorry," Alicia said. "I thought someone with so much dance experience would be more graceful." The other girls that Alicia always hung with laughed, or at least three of them did.

As four walked off, the last smiled weakly at Pam. "I'm sorry about her," she said. "But, I think she's just a little jealous." She then walked off as well, catching up to the other girls.

"On the bright side," Caleb said coming up next to her and helping her with her books. "At least they noticed you. That automatically makes you something. If it makes you feel any better."

It didn't.


	12. A Mid-Week Sleepover

**I know, it's been a while. But I swear, I'm not done with this. I just get easily distracted. Anyway, here it is.**

* * *

HOTCHKISS ESTATE  
BASEMENT GAME ROOM  
Wednesday, September 30  
7:57 p.m.

"And with this soda, this sleepover has officially begun," Madge said, twisting the top off a 2-liter bottle of Pepsi.

That morning, she had commandeered Keelin and Kali at Kali's locker to tell them that all plans they had for that evening were null and void, demanding they have a sleepover.

_"We never do anything just us any more," she had said, widening her green eyes. "We're always with the guys or there are only two of us or... we need some official Bri- I mean Angel time."_

So, even though it was the middle of the week, Madge had insisted on a sleepover.

"That's nice and all," Kali said, bent over her math book, "But we really do need to do our homework. I doubt 'Angel time' will excuse me out of my homework. Mr. Meyer would scoff at the idea."

Madge sighed and looked a little down-trodden. "You didn't do your homework earlier?" she asked. She herself had slaved away when she had gotten home so she wouldn't have to worry. The set-up had been initiated by the family maid.

"Ah-choo!" Keelin sneezed. Her eyes were getting a little red.

"Bless you," Kali said, not looking up from her books.

"Oh, no," Madge said, slumping down on her sleeping bag. "Mary vacuumed in here." The blonde looked at Keelin. "Is it that bad? I can get you some allergy medicine."

"No," Keelin said, though she sounded a bit stuffed up. "It's not that bad, Madge." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pill bottle. "Anyway, I brought my own this time. It works really well. It's prescription strength."

Madge frowned a bit as Keelin reached for a water bottle rather than the Pepsi to drink her medicine down with. Madge had set out snacks (popcorn, candy, pretzels, and had ice cream stashed away in the freezer behind the bar) as well as several bottles of different drinks. Her friends, however, were not impressed. It wasn't like the sleepovers Michelle would throw, where the lights would suddenly dim and the television would turn itself on to a scary movie, making them all scream. Madge knew that it was usually Willem or Ceri with a universal remote, but it had still scared the wits out of Madge more than once.

"How about a movie," Madge said, grabbing a collection of blu-rays Mary had gone out and rented for her while they were at school. They were all movies that none of them had seen, so she knew that it was only a matter of picking one.

Kali glanced up. "Uh, yeah, pick one," she said, clearly not caring. "Just, some comedy. Something that I won't need to pay close attention to."

Madge sighed and looked at Keelin. The raven-haired girl shrugged. "Your house, your pick." She sniffled again.

Madge nodded and placed the latest Seth Rogan into the player. She then poured herself a Pepsi. "Do you two want something to drink?"

"I'm good with water," Keelin said holding up the bottle.

"The caffeine will keep me up late if I have any Pepsi," Kali said. "Is there any juice?"

"Yeah," Madge said and went to the bar. "We've got orange juice and grape juice down here. And I think some apple cider upstairs."

"Orange is fine," Kali called over. She then groaned. "I'm sorry, this problem is impossible. Mind if I share answers with Bentley really quick?"

Madge felt her cheeks get a little red. This, she knew, would never happen at one of Michelle's sleep-overs. The room would have been properly cleaned so that Keelin wouldn't be reacting to the animals that had roamed it earlier that day. Homework would not have surfaced, and they'd all be gossiping and watching a movie by that point.

She didn't get to answer Kali because the next moment, Bentley and Ryan were coming down the stairs.

"Go away!" Madge yelled at them. "I said you weren't allowed down here tonight."

"I don't think your name is on the house deed," Bentley said, walking over to the bar and opening the freezer. "I knew we had ice cream."

"Come on, Bent," Madge whined. "We're trying to have a sleep-over here."

"And I just want some ice cream," Bentley said with a smile.

"Oh, cool, I loved this movie," Ryan said, noticing what movie had just begun.

"Oh, good, can you guys help me with this problem?" Kali asked, looking up from her homework.

"Yeah, sure," Bentley said walking to her with ice cream in hand while Ryan took a seat on the couch.

Madge frowned. This was not how things were supposed to go at all. She knew it was a risk having the sleep-over at her house, but she also knew that Keelin's mother wouldn't have allowed it and they didn't even know where Kali was staying, so clearly her home was out of the question. As it was, she believed that the planner should provide the venue.

"Can you excuse us for a moment?" Madge said, grabbing her brother's upper arm and dragging him up the stairs. She noticed briefly as Ryan slipped next to Kali and bent over the Alpha's homework. If she was lucky, Kali would understand it before they returned.

"Is something wrong?" Bentley asked.

"Yes, something is wrong," Madge said. "We're trying to have girl time and you come barging in."

"No," Bentley said. "_You_ were trying to have girl time. Keelin's hoping that she doesn't get hives from being over and Kali's trying to concentrate on homework." He leaned toward his sister. "You know, this could have waited until the weekend."

"Well, you and Ryan coming down isn't making it any easier," Madge said. "So, you've got your ice cream, give Kali a kiss, on the cheek, and can you two head upstairs instead?" Her eyes were getting a little watery and her voice quivered. "They're pretty much the only friends I have here and I want time to bond with them. It's hard to do that with you around."

Bentley reached out and rustled Madge's blonde curls. "They're not the only friends you have, Mads. They're the only girl friends you've made, but you've got some guy friends. Plus, now that you're out from under Michelle's iron fist, you can make more friends. Why don't you join the Sirens? You're good at soccer and you can make some more friends."

"Maybe I will," Madge said as he wasn't the only person to suggest that to her. "But can I at least have this one night?"

Bentley smiled a bit and nodded. "Ryan and I will clear out," he said.

Madge sighed with relief and smiled. Returning down the stairs, however, she noticed that Keelin's blue eyes were watering. Kali saw them and grabbed her folder, saying something to Ryan, before walking past Madge. She grabbed Bentley's hand and began to pull him up the stairs. "We'll be back when I'm done with my math, promise," the alpha said. Madge watched them disappear before returning to her spot.

"Would you like me to get a humidifier or an air filter, Keelin?" Madge asked the Irish girl.

"No, don't trouble yourself," Keelin said, sounding stuffed up.

Madge sighed. "I'll get both," she said. "Ryan, come help me please," she said, grabbing his shirt to pull him along. She found both items in an upstairs closet. However, as she was walking past her brother's room, she noticed that the door was slightly open. From the light, she knew that a movie was playing, and through the ajar door, she saw that Kali and Bentley were sitting on his bed, and holding hands, watching the movie, rather than joining the others downstairs. She felt a little betrayed, but she wasn't sure who it was that had broken her trust.


	13. A Juli Encounter

**In my head, I could have sworn I posted this chapter already.  
**

**As well, in case anyone noticed, I accidentally said Kali and Ryan were in Bentley's room, but it was supposed to be Kali and Bentley. That has been fixed. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

BOCD  
FRONT DRIVE  
Thursday, October 1st  
7:52 a.m.

Kali yawned as she walked toward the school. Watching a movie with Bentley before returning to Madge's sleep-over had been a bad plan. By the time she returned to the basement, Madge was in a mood, Keelin was sneezing, and Ryan was in an intense text conversation, with who she didn't know.

Needless to say, after still spending another hour talking, rather tensely, they all slept fitfully. And it showed.

Keelin had woken up extra early so she could go home, shower in her own home, and recover from the fur exposure. She had already texted Kali telling her not to wait for her, she'd be late. Kali and Madge were different stories. By the time Madge had gotten into the shower that morning, there was no more hot water, so Madge had decided skip washing her hair during her two minute shower, which would have been fine if they weren't doing anything that day. Kali had left her Jergens Glow lotion at Ringo's, so she felt as if her skin wasn't glowing the way it often did after having to use Mrs. Hotchkiss's French lotion. And, to top it off, she was wearing the same accessories as the day before because she hadn't brought any spare ones to the sleepover.

"I recognize those earrings," Juli's voice broke through the crowd as Kali was sitting on a bench, reading the next chapter for her literature class. She wasn't exactly in the talking mood. Madge was inside talking to the coach of the seventh grade Sirens, and Kali honestly didn't know where the boys were. Kali's eyes, however, traveled up to meet Juli's. The girl wore a smirk. And, to Kali's surprise, Juli was wearing a bright blue belt with her black dress. Kali wasn't best with brand names, but considering the belled sleeves and the barely dress code length of the skirt, Kali had to guess it was some up and coming mod brand. And Juli wore some killer stiletto boots to really take the look to the next level. "Oh, that's right," Juli said. "You wore those yesterday."

"Same hair clip too," Mel said. Mel was had a blue shirt tucked into a white skirt, luckily down to her knees considering her real age. She had paired it with a white cropped cardigan and blue wedged ankle booties that Kali suspected had been a present from Juli, or at least Juli's mother. There was no way Mel's parents would buy her the boots.

Kali just eyed them and went back to her book. She heard them snickering, and then at least three other girls snickering. She closed her book and eyed the girls. "I didn't really want to do this this morning, but it seems you leave me no choice-"

"That's rather pathetic," Juli cut in. "An Alpha with no choice. Doesn't sound like the Adorbs Angels are gonna do too well."

Kali narrowed her eyes. "It's an expression," Kali said. She stood. "Apparently, I'm going to have to put you back into your place."

"And how do you plan to do that, exactly?" Juli asked, a smirk on her lips. She was not about to back down.

Kali took a few steps toward the Haute Topic alpha. "I'm the girl that took down Michelle Van Allen," Kali said in a low voice. "You're hardly worth it but you're making yourself such an easy target."

"Then take a shot," Juli said. She didn't blink. Kali just stared her in the eye. "I'm waiting."

But the truth was, Kali had nothing to say. At that moment, Juli actually looked better than she did.

"Oh, Juli, you're not picking on the weaker again, are you?" Trixi asked, coming up the two.

Kali's eyes widened. Trixi had done that on purpose. And a lot of people heard. But she couldn't allow that to scare her away. But she needed to deter the situation from herself.

"Nice stained skirt, Zola." Kali had never been so relieved to hear Michelle's voice. The red-head just walked past the small group not even stopping. But, Michelle's words had worked, and Trixi was looking down at her skirt, looking for a stain she must have missed. She tried to get a look at the back, but couldn't quite see it, so she took a step to spin, as if that would help her. And then another step. Finally she kept taking those steps and Michelle laughed from the top of the steps. "Oh, a dog chasing its tail. I didn't know you owned a dog, Juli." There was a small smirk on the previous Alpha of the Brigaders's glossed lips as a lot of people laughed. Head held high, she turned and walked into the school.

"Isn't there a leash law?" Kali asked. Trixi's cheeks had flushed red, realizing she had been tricked. Juli's eyes were narrowed.

"Still feeding off Michelle's insults," Juli questioned, trying to sound like it didn't bother her, but Kali knew that the armor had been chinked, and that was all she needed.

"Why, do you still feel inadequate compared to real Alphas?" Kali asked.

"So you admit that Michelle is still your Alpha?" Juli asked.

"No, but a real Alpha can respect another," Kali said. She tilted her head. "A _real_ Alpha would know that. So, what does that make you?"

Juli's fists tightened. She took a deep breath however, and Kali assumed she was only able to because Mini-Mel and Trixi were there, and then loosened. "Not alone," Juli said. "Not any more. And soon, that is exactly what you will be." With that said, Juli turned and walked into the school, flanked by her betas. Kali heard murmurs and she didn't like the words she picked up on. A few girls caught up the Juli, and Kali heard a few girls complimenting the black-haired girl, as well as Mini-Mel's outfit. One girl insisted that Michelle was lying about Trixi's skirt being stained.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is Juli a little more popular than you right now?" Ringo was standing next to Kali.

Kali whipped around to look at Ringo. _Not for long,_ Kali thought. "Good morning, Ringo Blake!" she said loudly and brightly. And that was all she needed to do before walking toward the entrance before she was flanked and getting just as many compliments as the whole of Haute Topic. After all, Kali was friends with the soccer captain and school hottie, Ringo Blake. Clearly she was a more worthy Alpha. But, Kali knew she needed to be careful. Juli was definitely an up-and-comer and if Kali didn't keep her in check, she'd make good on her word.


	14. Free Choice of Seating Allows Me to Sit

**I seriously have some low tech parents. They made me interrupt my show because they can't turn on a television correctly.**

* * *

BOCD  
CAFETERIA  
Thursday, October 1st  
12:15 p.m.

Michelle was breathing a little more easily. There was stress in the Adorbs Angels. None of them looked as put together as usual, and they weren't as calm with one another as usual. This was good for Michelle. They wouldn't last a month without her.

However, she did have a small thorn in her side. Juli Spellton. The name Haute Topic was spreading like wildfire, and Michelle knew that it meant one thing. Haute Topic would over-take the Angels and then Michelle would have even more trouble taking back her position as Alpha of the top clique because the Brigaders's wouldn't be the top clique.

Walking into the cafeteria, she put her plan into motion. Ryan was at the usual Angel table, the table Michelle had originally chosen for the Beauty Brigade. It was perfectly placed. She began to make her way over. Ryan, as it was, was a perfectly viable choice for a crush. He was definitely cute with dreamy blue eyes. He was nice, smart, athletic and hung with all the right guys. A total HART. The problem was that Michelle had known him just too long to ever actually see him romantically. However, she suspected that enough pretending on her part might even convince herself that she actually did like him.

She slid into the seat next to him, and because of his feelings for her, he didn't question it. In fact, he smiled. "Well, to what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Van Allen?"

Michelle smirked at him as she placed her bottle of water on the table. "Well, one can only eat surrounded by strangers so many days of the year, and I'm pretty sure I've hit my limit." She was referring to the table that random LBRs tended to flock to when she sat down.

"Well, I can certainly say I'm not disappointed," Ryan said. She was surprised that he had a packed lunch. No one packed a lunch, well, no one but Pam.

"What are you eating?" Michelle asked. If she left for a lunch, the Angels would not allow her to sit back down.

Ryan looked at his paper bag lunch and pulled a few things out. Doritos. A Nutella sandwich. Apple slices with caramel dip. He then looked at her. "Tell me you have more than just a bottle of water."

"Luis will have a smoothie for me when he picks me up," Michelle said, brushing off the topic. "Though, I wouldn't say no to an apple slice or two."

Ryan smiled at her, pulled out a napkin, and opened the bag of apple slices. "Have as many as you like," he said. He then pulled out half the sandwich and slid the other half to her.

"Oh, I couldn't, Ryan," Michelle said. "You have practice after school, right? You'll need your energy." She smiled as she said it.

Ryan leaned a little closer. "Just have Luis bring an extra smoothie for me," he said in a low voice and a smile on his lips.

"Um, hi..." Keelin's voice sounded as the curly-haired girl approached the table. She had a tray with a salad and a small rice and veggie entree.

"Hello," Michelle said with a small finger wave. She acted merrily enough even though her head was going through a million possible insults she could throw at the tall girl, or mention about her hair, outfit, under-glossed lips... but she held back.

"Chinking Juli's armor for a few minutes does not give you permission to sit with us," Kali said, approaching next to Keelin.

"No, free choice of seating allows me to sit here," Michelle said. She gestured to the rest of the cafeteria. "You're free to sit at any table _you_ choose." She knew Kali wouldn't take the bait. All the other tables were half-occupied or were already occupied by LBRs. Unless she wanted to ruin her own rep, she'd allow Michelle to stay. She grabbed an apple slice. "Anyway, if it hadn't been for me, she would have flattened you."

Michelle could tell that Kali was straddling the line between hate and love. And Michelle wasn't about to give up just yet. "So, are you ready for tomorrow's math test?" Michelle asked, glancing first at Bentley briefly, before her indigo eyes strayed to Ryan for an extended period. She did have to admit, he was looking particularly good that day.

"Test?" Kali questioned, her green eyes widening. She turned to Bentley. "We have a test tomorrow?"

Bentley gave her a questioning look. "You didn't know?" he asked her.

"Do you need some study time?" Michelle asked. "I mean, we could have a study party tonight at my place."

"Hey, that would be great," Ryan said brightly. Particularly good if not also particularly eager. Michelle figured that was her least favorite feature when it came to Ryan. She could do no wrong in his eyes, and it wasn't fun if there wasn't a little chase when it came to boys. No, Ryan's pure devotion was what she needed in betas. In fact, she had it in Keelin and Madge until Kali stole it away.

"Wait, Ah'm confused," Madge said, approaching the table. She looked at Kali. "Are we friends with her again?"

"Mischief," Ringo said, sitting down on Michelle's other side. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Nice surprise, I do hope," Michelle said. "Though I would prefer it if you called me, IDK, by my name?"

"Ah, but it's a special person that gets a nickname from me," Ringo said, giving her a cheeky smile. He turned toward the Adorbs Angels. "Aren't you three going to sit down?"

Keelin and Madge both turned to look at Kali. Kali took a deep breath and sat down across from Ringo. She was not about to sit across from Michelle. Instead, that went to Keelin. Michelle smiled sweetly at her.

"How's Facebook Boy?" Michelle asked. She had wanted to refer to him as her stalker, but decided that would be counter productive.

"Arlen's, um, good," Keelin said. She took a deep breath. "I'll have you know that he has been nothing but a gentleman. You were wrong about him."

Michelle nodded. She doubted that, but wasn't about to have her the whole table alienate her. She turned to Kali. "And you and Bentley?" she asked. "How are things with you two?"

"They're fine," Kali said. She put a smirk on. "Actually, they're better than fine."

"That's so sweet," Michelle said.

Madge mumbled something under her breath, but Michelle chose not to pay attention to it. As it was, she was pretty sure the words were not even aimed at her, but rather at Kali and Bentley. Kali didn't show any signs that she had even heard Madge.

"But, seriously, why are you sitting here?" Kali asked.

Michelle smiled. "Well, I am the one that picked this table out last year, if you will remember," Michelle said. "It used to be the four of us, sitting together, every day, if I do recall."

"And if I recall correctly, you treated us like dirt whenever things didn't go perfectly your way," Kali replied.

Michelle's smile didn't waver. "That was then, but now, I can't complain. After all, the Brigade is still the number one around here. People have barely even registered that the Adorbs Angels even exist." She smiled. "You still plan on trying to rule the school, right? Because, if so, you had better start stepping up your game."

"If this is your way of apologizing and trying to worm into our group, you can forget it," Kali said.

"Oh, I'd never want to be an Angel," Michelle said. "It doesn't have a good reputation."

"They haven't exactly built a reputation yet," Ryan said.

"My point exactly," Michelle said. With that, she smiled, stood, and turned around, walking from the room. Michelle chuckled a little, hearing the rumors fly, and they weren't all bad about her. She was still, after all, the best known girl in the seventh grade.


	15. WWSHD

**New updates in the Cliquetionary, including some from the next few chapters I've written. I'm about a chapter and a half away from finishing writing, so expect updates to come a little more quickly.**

* * *

VAN ALLEN HOUSE  
PAM'S ROOM  
Friday, October 2  
7:19 p.m.

Pam sat on her bed as Michelle was going through her closet. The blonde girls in Pam's new dance class, the DSL Daters, had invited her to a party. Pam had initially declined the invitation, but Michelle had forced her to call up Heidi and accept anyway. But only if she could bring 'a friend.' Michelle was that friend.

"Seriously, a raid on the Spellton house and this is all you have?" Michelle asked.

"Well, they're all smaller than I am," Pam said.

Michelle turned and spotted the armlets that had been given to her the night before at the dance practice. She smiled. "Luckily for you, I can work with these," she said, and was back in the closet. This time she pulled out a lacy camisole and then a denim skirt, tossing both to Pam. She then went to her own bag. The only way she could get her mother to agree for her to go was if she then spent the night at Pam's. Michelle had yet to finalize her outfit, so she had accessories to spare.

After half an hour of changing Pam's accessories (Michelle had been quite annoyed to find that Pam didn't have her ears pierced) Michelle finally took a step back and nodded. "It'll have to do," she said. She then turned and finished up her own outfit, which consisted of a red dress which Michelle told her was vintage Valentino, a black waist belt, and black wedge sandals. But, the difference between the two was still strong. Michelle's hair shone, her skin glowed, and her lips were perfectly glossed.

Michelle checked the time on what Pam had mistaken as a simple bracelet, but turned out to be a watch, or watchlet as Michelle called it. "We still have time, good," Michelle said, before ordering Pam to sit. Michelle grabbed a brush and set to work on Pam's hair. "There's no time for a blow-out, so we'll just have to do something else with it." Before Pam could argue, Michelle was braiding it. Pam was amazed at how quickly her cousin pulled her hair into a braid. Pam wasn't one to usually have her hair braided, but when Michelle was done, Pam kind of liked it. It was a bit Katniss-esque.

When Pam caught the time, she gasped. "The party already started!" she said.

"I know," Michelle said. "But we don't want to show up too early." She glanced at her watch. "Okay, Luis will be here in a minute, so we can head down." She led the way down.

"Where are you two going?" Mel asked, curled on the living room couch with a book.

"A party," Michelle said.

"Can I come?" Mel asked, sitting up straight.

"Oh, you wouldn't know anyone," Michelle said. "It's a seventh grade party." She said the second part loudly, catching her uncle's ears.

"Ready to go already?" Pam's father asked, walking into the room. "Oh, Pammy, you look so adult."

"I know, amazing, right?" Michelle said, smirking.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" he asked worry over-taking his eyes.

"We'll be looking out for one another," Pam said, resisting the urge to touch her hair. She didn't need Michelle to have to redo it.

"Don't be out too late," he said.

"We know, half past midnight," Michelle nodded.

"Midnight."

Michelle sighed. "Fine, midnight." She smiled. "But, I left my pillow at my house, so Luis is going to swing us by my house afterwards so I can grab it. So we might be a little late." She smiled innocently. "But we gotta jet."

"Your pillow is in my room," Pam said once they were outside.

"Yes, it is," Michelle said. "But this will buy us a few extra minutes to impress." She stopped. "Also, leaving at midnight is not our curfew, it's our choice. We don't want to keep our driver out past one."

Pam nodded. Michelle had gone over these 'details' several times already. She then shook her arms so the charms on the armlets jingled. Michelle smiled, glad that Pam had gotten in with the DSL-Daters.

They were dropped off a few houses down, so that Luis wouldn't judge the party and decide to just keep driving. Michelle's idea. And apparently a good choice because the first thing Pam saw when she walked in the house was a shirtless guy that held out a cup that reeked of alcohol. "Thirsty?"

"No, thanks," Pam said, her eyes a little wide.

"I'm good, thanks," Michelle said, pulling a tiny flask from her bag. Pam's eyes widened. She grabbed Michelle's wrist and pulled her to a corner.

"You have alcohol?" she gasped. One thing she knew, she was not going to be drinking, and she didn't want Michelle to either.

"Relax," Michelle said and took a quick swig. "It's water with peppermint." She held the flask out to Pam. "Have a sip if you don't believe me." Pam eyed it. "Look, I'm not some twelve-year-old drunk... also, I'm not twelve, for the record here."

"Pam!" she spun around at the voice and saw four blondes waving to her, all wearing their armlets. They also were dancing amidst a group of boys that made Pam blush just looking at them. They also seemed to be older.

One came over, this one Becca. "I'm so glad you made it!" she said, hugging Pam. She then hugged Michelle. "You must be Pam's friend. Thanks for convincing her." She then eyed the flask. "But Pam isn't allowed to drink."

"It's peppermint water," Pam said.

Becca pointed at Michelle. "To keep the guys from offering drinks therefore lowering the temptation," she said. "I like it. It's something Skye would do."

"You know, I was thinking WWSHD as I got ready," Michelle said, "And then it occurred to me."

"So Alpha," Becca said. "What's your name?"

"Michelle," the red-head said and held out a pinky. Becca laughed and hooked her pinky with Michelle's and shook it. "I'm Becca." She pointed out the other three DSL-Daters. "Those are Leslie, Missy, and Heidi. But come dance with us."

"In a second," Pam said. Becca laughed and headed back to the others, shaking her arms above her head. Pam turned to Michelle. "What does WWSHD mean?"

"What would Skye Hamilton do," Michelle said. "She's their Alpha but attends a super-exclusive academy now." She smiled. "Now, you heard her, let's dance."

Michelle and Pam made their way through the crowd and began dancing. Pam copying some of the moves the Daters displayed and Michelle, not so much as she knew she wasn't as skilled at dancing, so she kept to a simple hip shake.

"BeeTeeDubs," Becca said loudly over the music. "I love your hair. It's so Katniss!"

"Ohmagawd, it is," Missy agreed.

"We should all Katniss our hair for the next class!" Leslie said. All four Daters raised their arms and shook so their armlets jingled, and Pam followed suit. They all smiled and laughed.

Pam looked at Michelle and Michelle smiled at her, before mouthing, 'I'll help.' Heavens knew Pam wouldn't be able to replicate it alone.

And, despite her fears, Pam found she was actually having fun outside a ballet studio. At least, that was until the door opened as she saw Arlen and Keelin walk in.


	16. Friday Night Party

**Nearing the end. I've written all the chapters and I'm already working on the next story. **

* * *

PARTY CENTRAL  
DANCE FLOOR  
Friday, October 2  
7:54 p.m.

Keelin immediately knew she was not about to have a good night. First, Arlen was late picking her up, again. And then all the effort to make herself look nice was nearly ruined by the fact that Arlen wanted her to ride his handlebars to the party, and she knew her hair would just be a disaster. She was sure that she wouldn't know a soul there, aside from Arlen's friends, but she didn't particularly want to befriend them.

And the first person she spotted when she walked in the door was a particular girl with a long braid in her hair looking, for once, not like a freak, dancing with the only people that Keelin thought she might be able to have fun with in the whole party. But, she wondered, how did Spam Van Allen score an invite to a high school party?

A moment later, Keelin saw Michelle, from behind but there was no mistaking the girl. No one had Michelle's hair. Keelin nearly felt herself deflate. It was one thing having Kali stand up to Michelle, but Keelin wasn't sure if she could do it on her own.

"Come on in, Kee," Arlen said, slipping his arm around her waist and leading her further in. Keelin was hesitant but eventually followed. She didn't want to turn around, it would just embarrass her.

"I thought this was mostly high schoolers," Keelin said to Arlen, needing to speak up because of the loud music.

"It is," Arlen said. "Why?"

"It's just, a few girls from my class are here," Keelin said. Arlen turned to look in the direction she was looking and he cocked his head, before approaching.

"Pam!" he called to her loudly. Keelin noticed Pam's cheeks go red, which annoyed her a bit. First, why did her boyfriend even know Pam? And second, why would Pam's cheeks go red for him? She knew that Pam was a little shy, but still, it bothered her.

"Um, how do you know her?" Keelin asked Arlen, following him through the crowd.

"We're neighbors," Arlen said. "Her yard connects to mine." He smiled, having weaved through the crowd. "Hey."

"Um... hi," Pam said, sounding just like her nervous, quirky self.

"You know Keelin, right?" Arlen asked, slinging his arm around her.

"We've met," Keelin said quickly.

Keelin noticed as the DSL Daters all turned to look at them, along with Michelle.

"Who are they?" one of them, Leslie if Keelin remembered correctly, asked Michelle in a low voice.

"Oh, she's a girl in our grade," Michelle said. "And he is her ADD boyfriend. She used to be cool."

"I think she's in one of my dance classes at BADS," Missy said.

"Hip hop," Leslie said supplied the answer. "Or was it Jazz?"

"Both," Keelin said, feeling a little defeated that they had forgotten her so easily. Every year, after winter breaks, Keelin was moved up a dance level. And every year, after summer, everyone else had moved up after practicing all summer while she stayed the same. Having been dancing before she was walking, Keelin was usually advanced, spending half her time in the level above the best in her grade, and half her time with her own grade.

"But not ballet," Heidi said.

"What's your name again?" Becca asked.

"Wait, don't tell me," Missy said holding a hand up. She contorted her face a little in thinking, and Keelin couldn't help but be a little jealous that she looked cute even with her face twisted a bit. "Kaily?"

"No, Katherine," Leslie said.

"Her name is Keelin," Michelle said.

Keelin sighed and glanced at Arlen while the DSL Daters were all nodding and giggling. All but Becca, who was smiling and flirting with Arlen. And Arlen wasn't full on stopping her advances. He was supposed to sling his arm around her and tell Becca that they were together. Arlen laughed a little at something Becca said and Becca giggled a bit, scooting in a bit closer.

So Keelin spun on heel and began off in a different direction. No need to spend time with girls who couldn't bother to remember her name, or Michelle or Pam. She hadn't gone more than five steps when she felt an arm around her shoulders. She sighed that Arlen had finally come to his senses, but when she looked, it wasn't Arlen at all, just one of his friends.

"You came," he said. "The Arson failed to introduce us the other day, so let me. I'm Jaime. And believe me, whatever he has done for you, I can be twice as fun."

"Um, that's okay," Keelin said, trying to slip away, but he then gripped her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh, come on," Jaime said. "Legs as long as yours, you've got to be some real fun." He had a red Solo cup in his hand not holding her, and Keelin could tell by the smell that it was alcohol. "So, relax, have a drink, and have some fun."

"You know, I think I'm just going to leave, but thank you," Keelin said. She tried to wiggle her way from Jaime's grip, but it was stronger than she had expected.

"Oh, poor little OCDiva?" one of the girls from the day before said, coming up with a fake pout on her face. In Keelin's opinion, her make-up was too heavy and metallic eye-liner was a strong 'neh-ver,' but in her current predicament, she wasn't about to say anything.

"Please, this isn't funny," Keelin said, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Oh, yeah, we're well aware of that," Jaime said. "So, I suggest that you just relax and go with the flow, because you're not leaving here until I'm thoroughly pleased."

"No!" Keelin yelled, and managed to push herself away from Jaime. She knew for a fact that a few tears had dripped from her eyes. As well, her voice had carried and everyone heard her.

Her head whipped toward Arlen, who was looking at her with a little disappointment, but he wasn't trying to help her one bit. Jaime took another step closer, but suddenly, there was a flash of red between Keelin and the boy, Michelle standing between the two.

"What, exactly, is happening here?" Michelle asked, hands on her hips.

Jaime laughed. "You're a pretty face," he said. "But I've got a thing with legs, and yours don't compare."

"That didn't answer my question," Michelle said. She cocked her head. "So, are you going to tell me, or are we going to have a problem here?"

Jaime took a step closer, as if his foot over Michelle would intimidate her. Keelin knew it wouldn't. Michelle only saw height as a measurement, not as a tool. In fact, it was her short status that made her so strong. "Her boyfriend owes me money, so to pay it off, tonight, she is mine."

"How much?" Michelle asked.

Jaime laughed. "What, are you going to buy her? Because, I know you can't afford it."

Michelle took a bracelet off her wrist and tucked it into his shirt pocket. "Sell that. It's worth more than what you're owed, so it covers interest as well." She spun around. "We're leaving," she said. She smiled at the DSL Daters. "It was lovely spending time with you four, but I do believe that the three of us have other places to be. Toodles."

Michelle walked out, Pam hot on her heels. Keelin began to follow her, but suddenly, Arlen's hand was around her wrist. "You're not with her any more, remember?"

"That's funny," Keelin said. "I'm not with you either." She ripped her wrist free and dodged through the people out the door. She caught up to Pam and Michelle two houses down.

Michelle turned her eyes to Keelin. "I liked that watch," Michelle said to her.

Keelin was silent for a moment. "I'll get you a new one," she finally replied.

Michelle shook her head. "No, you won't," she said. "But you will help me pick out a new one."

A minute later, Luis showed up. "You're leaving ahead of schedule," he said as the girls crawled in.

"Yeah, well, it was a bore," Michelle said.

"Hello, Keelin," Luis said.

"Hi," Keelin said.

"Am I taking you home, then?"

"No, she's coming with us to Pam's," Michelle said.

"Um, Michelle?" Pam said timidly.

"I am?" Keelin asked.

Michelle nodded. "I mean, I did just sort of buy you for the night, didn't I?"

Keelin nodded and settled into the seat. She could live with it. In this case, Michelle was the lesser of two evils... Actually, she wasn't exactly evil at all.

"But what about..." Pam said slowly.

"Your father will be thrilled that you have another friend," Michelle said. "Especially one _I_ vouch for."

* * *

**Thanks in advance for all the reviews I know you're going to leave**


	17. Maze Watchlets

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you're still enjoying it. Just two chapters left after this one.**

* * *

THE WESTCHESTER MALL  
CERI'S PLACE  
Saturday, October 3  
12:23 p.m.

"So, do I look fab or do I look _fab_?" Michelle asked, a pair of sunglasses perched on the tip of her nose as she looked over the top of them at Pam and Keelin.

"Fabs," Keelin said.

"Um... was that one of the options?" Pam asked.

"She looks so fab we need to pluralize it," Keelin explained.

Pam nodded. "And you're not afraid that you'll be caught shopping with us?" she asked Keelin.

"What do you mean?" Keelin asked.

"Won't the Angels be mad?" Pam asked.

"Won't Haute Topic be mad that you're with us?" Keelin asked Pam right back.

"I don't belong to them," Pam said, shrinking back a little.

"Well, the Angels will understand," Keelin said.

"Oh, it's so good to see a Brigader in here again," Ceri said, coming out from the back room, small bottles of water in her hand. She handed one to each of the seventh graders.

"Ehmagawd, Mom," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "It's only been a couple of weeks."

"Calm down, Michelle," Ceri said, laughing lightly at her daughter. "You're the one making a big deal of it. So, what does bring you in here?"

"I lost my watchlet," Michelle said. "Keelin is helping me pick out a new one."

"The watch you just got?" Ceri asked. "We still have more, if you want another."

Michelle sighed. "Seriously? With Keelin here, I'm sure she can tell what the next best watch will be. I can't show up Monday with the same watchlet."

"Sorry, your majesty," Ceri said, with an obnoxious bow, and an eye roll. "I won't bother you any more." With that, Ceri turned to help some other clients.

Michelle sighed deeply. Sometimes her mother could be so annoying. But that was the thing about parents. Being annoying was basically their job.

"Oh, this one is cute," Keelin said, picking up a little bracelet. It was pearl and silver beads, with three tiny watch faces. One moved quickly, being the second hand. The second moved slowly, being the minute hand. The final one didn't appear to be running at all, though Michelle knew it was, just extremely slowly. That was the hour hand. It, in no way, looked like a watch.

"I wonder if it comes in gold," Michelle said. She was much more attracted to gold. It wasn't that she didn't think silver was pretty or cheap, but gold went better with red, and she wore a lot of red.

"It wouldn't be as cute in gold," Keelin said. "The clash between the pearls and gold would ruin it."

Michelle thought for a moment, then nodded. "I do suppose you are right," she said with a wave. "I guess I'll get this one."

A few minutes later, the three girls were walking out of the store, Michelle already wearing her new watchlet, Pam and Keelin each wearing one as well, though different styles than Michelle's. Michelle was going to make them the new accessory at BOCD if it killed her. They were heading for a snack at the food court when Juli's voice sounded behind them.

"Won't the other Angels kick you out when they find out you're shopping with an Omega?" Juli questioned, causing all three to turn around. Michelle took in Juli's outfit. Black skinny jeans tucked into Black and red boots, black cardigan over a red lace tank. It annoyed Michelle that Juli was wearing colors again; she had noticed that Juli was accenting her clothing with colors for three days now. Colors popped. People didn't expect it of Juli, so it made her stand out.

But what really bothered Michelle was that Juli had just referred to her as an Omega. Michelle was always and forever an Alpha.

"That's funny," Michelle said. "Because I'm here with two people, and you appear to be here alone."

"Wouldn't that make you the current Omega?" Pam asked timidly.

Juli's eyes flashed. Michelle smirked. Juli had thought that Pam was only spending time with Michelle because Michelle was forcing her to. Over the course of the last few weeks, Michelle had found a few things about Pam that she actually liked. For example, Pam secretly read fantasy, just like Michelle. As well, when Pam danced, it was like watching a whole different person. But Pam's comment, that just secured the fact that she was not part of Haute Topic.

"Someone doesn't just turn into an Omega overnight," Juli said.

"Then, clearly, I'm not an Omega," Michelle said. She waved, her watchlet jingled a little. "Toodles." With that, she turned and kept walking the way she had been headed.

"Buh bye," Keelin said, keeping stride with Michelle easily. Pam followed as well, without a response to Juli.

Michelle was just getting to the food court with her phone beeped, indicating a text. From a Brigader.

**Kali: WTH R U doin w/Kee?**

Michelle had to laugh. But she also had to play nice.

**Michelle: Y don't U com join us at W Mall? We R gonna sushi it up.**

"Who are you texting?" Pam asked after Michelle had sent the text.

"Kali," Michelle said. She noticed Keelin stiffen up a bit. "She texted me first. It would be rude not to respond."

"Is she coming?" Keelin asked.

Michelle shrugged. "I invited her." She smiled widely. "See, I'm making an effort. It's her turn." She ran her hand through her hair. "See, the Brigaders are going to rule the school, whether you two are apart of it is up to you."

"Us two?" Pam asked. "As in me?"

"Well, I sure am not talking to Spellton," Michelle said. She straightened up her back. "With my guidance and hair products, even you can become maze."

"Maze?" Pam asked. "Like a labyrinth?"

"As in a-_maze_-ing," Michelle said. "It's my newest word."

"I thought watchlet was your newest word," Pam said.

"That was yesterday," Michelle said. "You will have to learn to keep up, Pam." She snapped her fingers a few times for effect.

"Michelle is maze with words," Keelin said, nodding.

Michelle gestured to Keelin. "See, use my new words in a sentence at least twice the first time you hear it, and you'll remember it at least until it's passe."

"And it'll be passe when you declare it so?" Pam guessed.

"Now you're getting it," Michelle said. She pointed toward the food court. "Anyway, it's sushi time."

"There's good sushi at the food court?" Pam asked in doubt.

"Of course not," Michelle said with a laugh. "Luis went to get some. But we do need a table."

"Oh," Pam said with a nod. "Of course."

By the time the three had reached the food court, a table had been washed, dried, and set with three settings, a few plates of sushi set in the middle. Luis stood guard as others all stared in envy.

"You know, I really did miss having Luis around," Keelin said, taking a seat. Michelle raised an eyebrow. "I mean, not as much as I missed you, but with Kali, we don't really have anyone to do all the wonderful things Luis does for you."

"I suppose, thank you?" Luis questioned.

"Any time, Luis," Keelin said with a smile.

Michelle was on her third piece of sushi, laughing with Keelin and Pam about how squeamish Pam was about trying something with eel sauce, when she noticed two figures walking through the food court toward them. Kali and Madge. She noticed Keelin stiffen.

Michelle sighed. This would be it. Either the two would rejoin the Beauty Brigade, or it would become Brigaders Vs. Angels, which would give Haute Topic a straight shot at taking over.

Michelle's Dos and Don'ts  
Do win back Kali and Madge.  
Don't get into a war with them.  
Do get the Beauty Brigade back together.  
Don't force them to name you Alpha.  
Do make sure that Pam stays your friend.  
Don't allow Juli to become the top Seventh Grade Alpha.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and please leave a review. Also, look for edits on my first Beauty Brigade story, as well as this one coming soon.**


	18. Michelle and Kali Talk

**Okay, I know this isn't perfectly canon, because at this point in the novels, I think that Alicia wasn't in the PC, but was rather Alpha of the Soul M8s. But, let's pretend that is not the case for the sake of this.**

* * *

THE WESTCHESTER MALL  
FOOD COURT  
Saturday, October 3rd  
12:58 p.m.

Kali ignored the clacking of her lightly heeled sandals as she walked through the throngs of people and over-crowded tables. Picking out Michelle and Keelin was easy. Madge, usually able to easily dodge people, was having trouble keeping up.

Of course, the sushi was from the nicer restaurant down the road, as Michelle would never touch food court sushi. The table had been set up nicely, and there was plenty for them to eat, though she doubted half of it would actually get eaten. The world would collapse before Michelle or Keelin would eat an entire meal willingly.

"So nice of you to join us," Michelle said. It was hard to tell if she was being sarcastic of not. "Pull up a chair, we have extra."

"Don't try to pull that with me," Kali said, grey-green eyes narrowed. Madge, who had been about to grab a piece pulled her hand back.

"Pull what?" Michelle asked. "Being nice and friendly and polite?" She smiled brightly, but Kali knew that Michelle had to be faking it. There was no way Michelle was any of those things.

"Can't we all just talk?" Madge asked, her eyes widening a bit. She tugged at her pony-tail. Madge had already had a morning practice for soccer, and was expected to do extra running because she had joined a month into the school year rather than on the first day of practice. Kali had seen Madge play, however, and knew the girl would make starting line-up in no time at all.

"Have you ever known Michelle to be the talking type?" Kali asked.

"You know, you're right," Michelle said, standing. Kali just tried to stare her down, but Michelle showed no weakness. "I'm not a talker, I'm a doer. And, as far as I can tell, Kali, all you've done as an 'Alpha' is talk."

"Talk?" Kali gasped. "I'm sorry if I'm not going to dive in head first and take control of my friends lives."

"No, instead you let them go off in all directions, keeping one eye on your boyfriend and glancing at them when convenient for you," Michelle said. "If you haven't noticed, everyone who is anyone is still wearing LBDs on Fridays, so you didn't hear how others were whispering about how you weren't yesterday. Even Juli and Trixi were wearing them."

"That'll fade by next week," Kali said. She, however, wasn't sure.

"Not if I wear one," Michelle said. "People don't know that the Adorbs Angels actually exist."

"So, what are you suggesting?" Kali asked. "That we become the Beauty Brigade again? That you become Alpha again and we let you tear us down, make us feel bad so you feel good?"

Michelle scoffed. "It doesn't make me feel good," she said. "Everything I did, it brought us to the top and kept us there. Everyone respected us."

"They still do," Kali insisted, though she didn't believe it herself. Every day, word of Haute Topic spread a little bit further. Kali knew that if the Beauty Brigade was against the Angels, there would be no one to keep Juli from becoming _The_ Alpha of BOCDs seventh grade.

"Not as much," Michelle said. "You think they notice that we don't talk anymore?"

"We're talking now," Kali said.

"Hey, how about a mediation session?" Keelin said, surprising both girls.

"I'm in," Michelle said a few moments later.

Kali sighed. "Fine." She looked at Keelin. "Who do you suggest to be the mediator?"

"Caleb," Madge said. "He's, uh, not biased."

"What do you mean not biased?" Michelle asked. "His friends all follow Kali."

"Um, not really," Madge said. "Ryan and Ringo... they're both rooting for you, Michelle. It's only the fact that Bentley is actually dating Kali that they seem to be for her."

Kali raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?" she questioned. "Would you like to repeat that?"

She shook her head. "No, not really."

"I didn't _think_ so," Kali said.

"No, speak if you want to," Michelle said looking at Madge. "That's what Brigaders do. They don't hold themselves back."

"Oh, really?" Kali asked. "Since when?"

"Nothing held you back from taking my C-Plus over summer," Michelle said. She took a deep breath. "But I'm over that now. You can have him."

Kali took a deep slow breath, staring at Michelle. Michelle had been Alpha for years. Kali had been so for a couple of weeks. As it was, she didn't particularly like being Alpha. Too much responsibility, and too easy a target for attacks. She wondered how many times Michelle had defended the pride of all the Brigaders without the others knowing. More than once, Kali had had to defend Keelin or Madge and she wasn't sure how good of a job she was doing.

She grabbed the last chair at the table and took a seat. Madge and Keelin both sighed and Madge pulled over a chair from another table.

"You are right about the name," Kali admitted. "Hardly anyone has caught onto Adorbs Angels, so we can be The Beauty Brigade. But I'm _not_ giving up my spot as Alpha."

Michelle frowned a bit. Kali had nearly forgotten how, even frowning, Michelle could look cute. Finally, she took a breath. "_Fine_," she said. "But I'm second."

"No dictating who we can and cannot date," Kali said.

"Hey, that's what got me into this mess in the first place," Michelle held her hands up. "_But_, I was _right_ in the case of Stalker Boy."

Kali groaned and stood up. "Come on, Kee, if she's just going to-"

Keelin interrupted her. "Michelle was right," she insisted. "He tried to use me last night to get out of some debt. Michelle saved me."

Kali lifted an eyebrow, but slowly sat down.

"It's so maze that we're all gonna be biffles again!" Keelin said smiling widely. "I missed sushi in the mall and shopping and laughing until our stomachs hurt."

Madge began happy dancing in her chair before popping a piece of a sushi roll into her mouth.

"Oh, and Pam joins us," Michelle said.

This gave Kali and Madge pause. Keelin apparently had expected this, though Kali could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek.

Kali looked over at Pam, who she had almost forgotten was even there, she had been so quiet. Her hair had been tamed in a braid, probably done by Michelle. Her outfit, a was simply a blue cami with a black skirt, her feet in a pair of plain black flats. She wore a watchlet on her left wrist. She was clearly uncomfortable in her own skin, which could use a little more color.

She wasn't the look of the Beauty Brigade. But Kali understood that over the past weeks, Pam must have been Michelle's lifeline.

"Look, she's in with the DSL-Daters and in Alicia's dance class," Michelle said.

"But, Alicia hates me," Pam said.

"It's called jealousy," Michelle said. "And, having a PC member jealous of you is a good thing. They're nearly immune to envy, so when others learn that she's jealous, she'll either turn it around and pretend you're her friend, which will earn you respect, or ignore you completely, which means she won't keep picking on you. Either way, you win, she loses."

Kali kept her eyes focused on the girl. There was something about the girl. "You know, you don't have to join if you don't want to," Kali said. "I know we were kind of harsh on you when you first arrived, but that more had to do with Juli than you. We won't taunt and tease you any more, even if you don't join."

Pam sighed. "I'd like that," she said. "I just don't think I'm the right material."

"If you ever change your mind, you know where to find us," Madge said.

"And it's not up to the girl to change to fit the Brigade," Kali added. "It's the Brigade's job to change to fit the girl, so consider this an open invitation."

"But join us for lunch on Tuesdays," Keelin said.

* * *

**I have a tentative title for the next story of 'Don't Stop Deceiving,' but I've got a whole list of possible titles, but I think that one kind of fits the next story. **

**As well, I've been adding, changing tidbits of the first story. Mostly just things that I may have changed (Kali's eyes (they went from green to green-grey or grey-green). As well, I'm bumping up Juli's role. Check out the back covers of this and the last story (first chapters).**


	19. BABTE

**Last chapter of this story. Be on the look out, however, for the third story in the Beauty Brigade Series, We're Not Gonna Fake It. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

* * *

VAN ALLEN ESTATE  
MICHELLE'S ROOM  
Sunday, October 4th  
8:30 p.m.

Michelle was sitting at her vanity, figuring out what she needed to do with her hair. It wasn't that she didn't like it short, but she preferred it long. She considered extensions, but those never looked quite right on her. No, she'd need to bring hats into style to hide future bad hair days to come.

She was figuring out just how long she had left before she'd need her first hat when the doorbell rang. She paused for a moment, but then went back to staring at herself in the mirror. After all, it was one of her favorite activities.

"Michelle!" her mother's voice rang through the house.

Michelle sighed deeply. A good portion of her day had already been ruined, having to endure another torturous brunch with Ringo, and the last thing Michelle wanted to do was listen to her mother.

When her mother's voice called for her again, Michelle groaned and stood up. When she arrived in the front hall, just as her mother was about to call for her again, she was surprised by who stood in the doorway. Sensing the tension, Ceri quickly left, claiming that there were still dishes to wash in the kitchen.

"Kali, what are you doing here?" Michelle asked. "And why do you have a duffle?"

"I need a place to stay," Kali said.

"What's wrong with your own house?" Michelle asked.

Kali glanced to the side. The two were still on rocky terms, so Michelle was surprised that Kali had turned to her at all.

"I haven't been there since you kicked me out of the Brigade," Kali finally admitted.

"That wasn't supposed to be permanent," Michelle said, still keeping her eyes trained on Kali.

Kali turned her grey-green eyes up to meet Michelle's. "I know," she said. She held up her right hand, displaying the silver ring on her middle finger. "Apparently we had more faith in the Brigade than anyone."

Michelle laughed lightly holding up her hand as well, then grabbed the thin chain around her neck, pulling out five rings, two smaller ones, three larger ones. The ones that Keelin and Madge had thrown back at her, as well as the one meant for Michelle's future boyfriend. "I figured I'd keep them on hand, but I didn't know where yours were."

The two laughed as if they hadn't been fighting for nearly a month.

"We do have a guest room," Michelle said. "You're welcome to it if my parents say yes."

"Michelle!" Ceri's voice called through the house. Within a moment, Ceri was back in the front tall, phone in hand. Her eyes landed on Kali. "Were you staying at the Blake's house while Ringo's mother was out of town?"

"You were what!" Michelle gasped.

Kali's cheeks reddened. "I would have moved out before she got back, but she decided to surprise Ringo about an hour ago. I guess she's finally finished yelling at him. Cruz dropped me off here."

"Kali, darling," Ceri said, approaching the girl and wrapping her arms around the girl. "You are more than welcome to stay here." She took a step back. "But I need to know what is happening at your house that you can't stay there."

An hour later had Michelle and Kali in Michelle's room, painting their nails to match. A text had been sent to Madge and Keelin with special instructions. The Beauty Brigade was back and they were going to take the Seventh Grade back. Haute Topic wouldn't know what hit them.

Too excited, both girls were up early the next morning, showered, dressed, and looking fab half an hour before Luis would even leave. As it was, they planned to arrive five minutes later than the usually did, just for dramatic effect.

Michelle wore a long-sleeved red button-up over black satin capri leggings, a thin black belt cinching the shirt at her waist. She had a pair of cute mary-jane heels on as well as her flower from Kali at the beginning of the school year pinned to her shirt.

"Is that your dad's shirt?" Kali asked, spotting Michelle.

"Your point?" Michelle asked. "It's still adorbs."

"And he won't get mad?" Kali asked.

"He won't even notice," Michelle said. "He never wears it."

Kali, on the other hand, wore a long sleeved cropped top and a pair of hip hugger denim shorts over green tights, her feet in a pair of black flats. She had put in a little scrunching gel into her hair as it dried and as a result got some adorable wavy-curls, which she clipped back using her hand-made rose.

They picked up Madge and Keelin a bit early as well, and Michelle returned their BB rings to them, which they immediately slipped on. They all put their hands together to admire the rings, matching their silver painted nails.

Madge had been wearing shredded skinny jeans and her brother's blue and gold football jersey from the year before, which was adorable on her as it dwarfed her small body. She wore her Kali rose to clip a little hair back off her face.

Keelin was in a button-up teal blouse with grey ankle pants, showing off her ankle strapped heels, which Michelle thought it was a bit too nippy for. Her flower was worn on a thin chain, which she immediately replaced with the chain with the ring on it upon arriving at the car.

Juli's car was just pulling away as the Escalade was arriving at the Van Nullin house. The four girls all climbed out and made their way to Pam's room.

"Wow," Madge said looking around the room as Keelin and Michelle went through Pam's closet. Kali was braiding the girl's hair. "This room is real big compared to the house."

"It's great for sleep-overs," Keelin agreed. There was, in fact, a lot of floor space, enough for two queen-size air mattresses, on top of Pam's already full-size bed.

"And you know this, how?" Kali asked.

"Because Keelin and I spent Friday night here," Michelle said. "No one complained about us talking half the night."

"Here we go," Keelin said, pulling out a pair of jeans. "These will have to do. Along with..." she reached into a bag Kali had brought along and pulled out a pair of ankle boots.

"And this shirt," Michelle said, finding a plain black tee.

"Won't that be, uh..." Pam began.

"Boring?" Madge asked. "Nope."

Pam nodded and changed when Kali was done with her hair. She looked at herself, feeling that she was dull compared to the other girls. Michelle then took over with an eye-liner and mascara while Keelin slipped the dance sleeves on her arms. Suddenly she felt a little pinch and looked down, seeing that Kali had accidentally poked her with the pin of a periwinkle flower.

"Sorry," Kali said.

"It's so pretty," Pam said, noticing how it must have taken Kali hours to make.

Kali shrugged. "Well, we're trying to show a united front," she said. "And if you're wearing one, others will know that you're BBA."

Pam waited a moment. "Beauty Brigade Approved?"

Michelle smiled. "Now, you're getting the hang of it."

They had to hurry after that, because they didn't want to be late to school. Most of the seventh grade was on the front lawn when the Escalade pulled up, everyone trying to take in the cool crisp autumn air before it started to actually get cold. Michelle was the first out of the car, smiling brightly.

Juli, Trixi, and Mel giggled where they stood surrounded by several B-listers and even a few soccer boys, though none of the Brigade's boys. However, the giggles were stopped when Madge followed Michelle. Then Keelin. And then Kali. The four girls hooked arms and waited a few moments more as Pam came out too. Michelle held out her arm for Pam, who took it after a moment.

Michelle eyed Haute Topic with a smile.

"Ehmagawd, Michelle, I love your shirt," one girl called.

"Kali, you look great!" another girl said.

"Does this mean the Brigade is back together?" Ryan asked. It was a set-up, of course.

"BABTE!" Michelle said.

"What does that mean?" Juli asked, chuckling a bit. She was in a black shirt with different colored heart outlines with a pair of black jeans and a green belt.

"Back and better than ever," the four Brigaders said together. Michelle smiled at Pam, who was blushing a bit.

"I have to go to my locker," Pam said and slipped from Michelle's grip.

"GL, Glam," Michelle said as her cousin walked off. Her smile widened as she noticed others turning to her and smiling, waving, and complimenting her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, again. And please don't forget to review.**


	20. AN: Update

Hey, here's an update. The first bit of the next Beauty Brigade Story is finally up. I've changed the name to We're Not Gonna Fake it, a take on the the song We're Not Gonna Take It, obs. I'm not far into it yet, but I wanted to get it up to get me motivated to work on it more.

Also, be on the look-out for updates in the previous stories. Not extra chapters or anything, but maybe more details or such. As well, I'm gonna put up character profiles in the Cliquetionary soon.


End file.
